Naruto X: Hurricane Chronicles
by windstorm16
Summary: Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story challenge from "The Sith'ari"! It's been a while since I did a story challenge but here is a new one, this time around with Naruto joining up with everyone's favorite blue hedgehog, Sonic! I won't spoil anything else, so I hope you all enjoy the story. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

**Summary: After being told of the Uzumaki Clan by Tsunade as they were returning to Konoha, Naruto decided to study Fuinjutsu under Jiraiya. Unfortunately for Naruto, when the old pervert left him some seals to study, Jiraiya had accidentally given Naruto the scroll to Minato's other iconic jutsu, the Hiraishin. Overconfident from being able to master the Rasengan in just a week, Naruto decides to try his hand with the Jikukan Ninjutsu, only for something to go wrong that result in him being flung from his dimension and landing in a city called Station Square. Now months later, Naruto has managed to integrate himself into this new world, but things start to get weird when anthropomorphic animals start popping up, with him meeting a certain Blue Hedgehog be the name of Sonic. Not only that, but now Naruto has to deal with an evil Doctor by the name of Doctor Eggman, who wishes to bring the world under the control of what he calls the Eggman Empire. Oh well, at least Naruto didn't allow himself to get rusty during his shortly lived peaceful life style, plus things will definitely not be boring here anymore, that's for sure.**

"Alright! It's finally finished! I can't wait to see the look Pervy-Sages face, when he sees the new Yellow Flash!" Naruto cheered, as he looked at the kunai in his hand, a regular kunai with the addition of a Sealing Tag wrapped around the handle.

The reason for Naruto's excitement was the fact that he had finally completed the Hiraishin Jutsu that his master, Jiraiya, had given him to learn. Of course, it wasn't exactly perfect, as Naruto had to make the Jutsu Shiki from scratch with the notes he had access to.

Though to understand just why Jiraiya gave Naruto the Hiraishin Jutsu, a Jutsu far beyond Naruto's current skill level, you'd have to go back several months.

It all started when Naruto and Jiraiya were returning to Konoha after successfully locating Tsunade Senju and convinced her to become the Godaime Hokage. Of course, it was only after Naruto won their bet by mastering the Rasengan in a week.

It had been during the trip back, that Tsunade had admitted she fully expected Naruto to fail but seeing he had succeeded proved he had inherited the Uzumaki stubbornness. This had confused Naruto, since as far as he knew, he was the only Uzumaki around. That is, until Tsunade had revealed the existence of the Uzumaki Clan.

This, of course, had shocked Naruto, to learn that he came from a Clan. But it had also angered Naruto that he was just now learning this. Especially with the fact that the Uzumaki Clan helped build Konoha, and yet he's never heard of them from the Academy or from the old man, the deceased Sandaime Hokage. Even more so, when he learned the fact that the Shodaime Hokage's wife, Mito, was from the Uzumaki Clan, as well.

Tsunade had also told Naruto that the Uzumaki Clan were famous and feared for their skill in Fūinjutsu, even saying that Jiraiya, who was considered a Fūinjutsu Master, couldn't compare to an Uzumaki Fūinjutsu Master. Hearing this, Naruto had been excited and eager to start learning Fūinjutsu, once they returned to Konoha, and live up to his Clan's legacy.

Even more so, given his idol, the Yondaime Hokage, was also said to be a Fūinjutsu Master. With Jiraiya and Tsunade both confirming that Minato was one of the few people that could match an Uzumaki Fūinjutsu Master, despite not being an Uzumaki, himself.

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't been able to get started on learning Fūinjutsu as soon as he wanted. The reason being, not long after they returned to Konoha, Naruto's teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, had defected from Konoha. Leading to Naruto being part of a Retrieval Mission to bring him back, which had ultimately failed in the end.

Afterwards, once Naruto was fully healed from his battle with Sasuke, Jiraiya had revealed that they were going on a three year training trip, to prepare Naruto for the threat of the Akatsuki. This had excited Naruto, knowing he'll get to learn plenty of powerful Jutsu, and finally start practicing Fūinjutsu as well. Given he'll be spending three years with Konoha's sole living Fūinjutsu Master.

That had been eight months ago, with Naruto now being fourteen-years-old.

Currently, Naruto was on Mount Myoboku, the home of the Toad Summons, having been left their by Jiraiya, after he had received a message from one of his spies, who had uncovered something about the Akatsuki. Knowing how important this information is, while also not wanting to risk leaving Naruto by himself for an extended period of time, Jiraiya had taken Naruto to Mount Myoboku for the time being, while he met with his contact.

He had also left Naruto with a few Jutsu Scrolls to learn from, and to pass the time with. Mostly consisting of Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu Scrolls, with some of the Ninjutsu Scrolls consisting of Lightning Style, Water Style, and Wind Style Jutsu, along with ones on how to dispel Genjutsu.

It took Naruto some time, but he had managed to learn and master all the stuff in the Scrolls, which was good, since he now has a larger Jutsu arsenal, besides the Rasengan and Shadow Clones. However, when Naruto got to the last Scroll, he had been shocked to see it was the Hiraishin Jutsu, one of the signature Jutsu used by the Yondaime, the other being the Rasengan.

While it had shocked Naruto, it also made him excited to learn such a power Jutsu, and happy that Jiraiya believed that he was ready to learn it. Given he's still relatively new to Fūinjutsu, despite being an Uzumaki, and the Hiraishin was one of the most complex types of Fūinjutsu created. But either way, Naruto intended to learn the Hiraishin and master it! After all, he already mastered the Rasengan, so the Hiraishin shouldn't be a problem.

Though Naruto had to use his normal kunai, since he didn't have the triple-pronged ones that the Yondaime used, and wanted to wait until he mastered the jutsu, before getting said kunai.

Though what Naruto didn't know, was the fact that Jiraiya didn't intend to give him the Hiraishin Jutsu. The Sannin had just been in such a hurry to meet with his spy, that he hadn't been paying attention to what Scrolls he had given Naruto to learn from. A mistake that Jiraiya won't realize until it was too late.

"Hey, uh, ya sure you should be trying to use a Jutsu you barely know, Naruto?" Gamakichi asked, as he and his brother, Gamatatsu, were off to the side, watching Naruto train.

"You worry too much, Gamakichi. Besides, I doubt Pervy-Sage would give me it, if he didn't fully believe I was ready." Said Naruto, with Gamatatsu nodding in agreement.

"Yeah Gamakichi, and think of all the snacks we can get, if Naruto can teleport everywhere." Gamatatsu added, making Gamakichi facepalm at his brother's obsession with snacks.

"You know what? Fine, go for it, I don't even care anymore." Said Gamakichi, while crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Great. Okay, get ready." Said Naruto, while throwing the kunai a good distance away, before it embedded itself in the ground.

"Hiraishin!" Naruto said, activating the Jutsu.

Though after a few moments nothing happened, Naruto remaining in the same spot instead of teleporting to the kunai in a Yellow Flash.

"Huh, I could have sworn I-WOAH!" Naruto shouted, when the kunai started sparking, before suddenly, a swirling portal opened up, where the kunai was.

Even worse was when it started pulling Naruto, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu towards it.

"AH! The kunai is eating us!" Gamatatsu screamed, grabbing onto the ground, only to continued being sucked in.

"Naruto! If we die, I just want you to know…I TOLD YOU SO!" Shouted Gamakichi.

Gritting his teeth, Naruto tried channeling Chakra to his feet to stick to the ground, but the portal still kept pulling them closer and closer. Not knowing what would happen if they went through, and not wanting Gamakichi and Gamatatsu to get hurt because of his screw up, Naruto created two Shadow Clones that grabbed the toad brothers and threw them away from the portal.

Unfortunately, the vacuum caused by the portal had pulled in a nearby log. Unable to get out of the way, the tumbling log soon collided with Naruto, sending him flying towards the portal.

"AAAAHHH!" Naruto shouted, as he was sucked through the portal, which closed a few minutes afterwards, with the dumbfounded and worried Gamakichi and Gamatatsu looking at the spot, where their friend once was.

"Uh, Gamakichi, should we tell daddy and the others what just happened?" Gamatatsu asked, worried.

"Yeah, yeah come on, we gotta tell pops and the elders, so they can get Jiraiya back here and hopefully figure out what happened." Replied Gamakichi, before they immediately hopped off to inform their father and the Toad Elders of what just happened.

*Earth – Station Square*

'Oh, it's great to be home!' Thought a sixteen-year-old girl, as she walked towards a compound in Station Square.

The girl had unique blue hair, tied up in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon, matching blue eyes, and wearing a very short pink dress, with her name on it, while also wearing blue sneakers and purple socks.

This was Bulma Briefs, daughter of the renowned Dr. Briefs.

Bulma was returning home, after having just finished college, graduating at the top of all her classes and earning all her degrees in mathematics, engineering, bio-engineering, and several others subjects. Now, she was finally returning home to see her family, and relax.

Entering her families Compound, Bulma stopped short and stared wide eyed, when she saw an unconscious boy right outside the front door.

"Hey! Hey, are you alright?!" Bulma asked, running up to the boy and shaking him a little, hoping to get a response.

She sighed in relief when the boy the groaned, but otherwise, remained unconscious.

"Alright. Come on, I gotta get you looked at. And hopefully in some better clothes." Bulma said, while adding the last part, when she looked at the bright orange jumpsuit the kid was wearing.

*Later*

Groaning, Naruto opened his eyes, while rubbing his head.

'Oh, my head, feels like I just ran into a boulder. Wait…where am I?!' Naruto thought while shooting up, before wincing and taking notice of the bandages around his torso.

Taking a moment to look around, Naruto saw that he was in some kind of infirmary. But it was way more advanced than any he's ever seen before. Even the Land of Spring didn't have one this advanced.

Naruto then remembered what happened and the likely reason for his strange surroundings, making the blonde slap his forehead and groan.

'I messed up, I really messed up.' Naruto thought, now realizing he really shouldn't have tried using a Jutsu he hardly knew anything about, especially one as complex as the Hiraishin.

Though he supposed he should count himself lucky, as he could have teleported himself over an active volcano, or to the bottom of the ocean. And while he's grateful to still be alive and in one piece, he has no idea where he is.

Getting out of bed, Naruto looked at the door and saw a girl around his age, perhaps a couple years older, accompanied by two adults, who he guessed were her parents.

The three looked at Naruto in surprise at see him up and about. Especially with that giant bruise they saw on his torso, when they were checking him for injuries.

"You're awake?!" Said Bulma, surprised at seeing the boy awake.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Where am I, and who are you?" Naruto asked, making them look at him strangely, since he didn't know who they were, or where he was.

"Uh, my name's Bulma, Bulma Brief. These are my parents; my dad, Dr. Brief, and my mom, Panchy Brief. You're currently in our family's compound in Station Square. What's your name?" Bulma asked.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not…exactly from around here." Said Naruto, knowing he messed up more than he realized, as he didn't sense any Chakra in these three.

"And where might you be from, my boy?" Asked Dr. Briefs.

"Before I tell you that, I have to show you something, otherwise you might not believe me." Said Naruto, before taking a deep breath.

Then, to the Brief's families shock and amazement, Naruto jumped into the air, flipping as he did, and stuck to the ceiling by his feet. Then to their further shock, Naruto created a clone of himself.

"Like I said, I'm not exactly from around here." Naruto said sheepishly at their expressions.

Naruto then proceeded to tell the Brief's family where he was from, believing that he had been sent to another world. Normally, one would be hesitant in revealing the fact they were from another world and had what basically equated to superpowers, to complete strangers. But Naruto wasn't known for his subtlety, or his ability to thinking things through.

Thankfully, the Brief's took this all in surprisingly well, and also weren't the type of people to turn an innocent boy into a lab rat or turn him over to the government.

"Well, that's quite a story my boy. And by the looks of it, you might be stuck here. If you wish, you are more than welcome to stay here, at the compound." Dr. Brief offered, surprising Naruto, not expecting such an offer.

"Re-really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! You can stay here, and I can help you learn about Earth, while you can tell me about where you came from!" Bulma said eagerly, both at being able to learn about an entirely new world, and she had to admit that Naruto was pretty cute.

Especially with those whiskers.

"Yes, we can't you leave on your own, in a world you aren't familiar with." Added Panchy, while smiling at her daughter, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Th-thank you!" Said Naruto, smiling at the family in gratitude.

"Think nothing of it, Naruto. Now if you'd follow us, we'll show you to a guest room." Said Dr. Brief.

Nodding, Naruto followed the family of three out of the infirmary, all while feeling like things just got a whole lot more complicated for him.

*Timeskip – One Week*

*Mobius*

Within the middle of a forest was a large mechanical base, surrounded by a wire fence and guarded by numerous mechs and turrets. Suddenly, all the turrets and mechs aimed their guns in a specific direction, and open fired on a blue blur that shot out of the forest.

The blur dodged all of the blasts, before leaping into the air, revealing just what it was.

It was an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with tanned arms, chest, and muzzle, emerald green eyes, wearing red and white shoes, and white gloves.

This was Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive.

The reason why Sonic was here, was due to the fact that this was the headquarters of his arch-enemy, Dr. Robotnik, or as Sonic likes to call him, Dr. Eggman. Sonic and his friends had heard of how Eggman had collected the seven Chaos Emeralds, seven powerful Emeralds containing nearly limitless powers. Not only that, but he had also kidnapped their friends, Cream and Cheese.

After hearing this, Sonic had immediately raced off to rescue them and stop Eggman, much to his friend's exasperation; as Sonic had, once again, ran off without a plan.

Sonic jumped off the turrets, and over the fence into Eggman's base, running around and smashing through any mechs that get in his way. Though soon, Sonic came across a few giant mechs, E-12 Behemoth robots to be precise, and immediately tried to lose them.

Unfortunately, the mechs were persistent chasing Sonic through the base, until the Hedgehog stepped onto a large spring that launched him into the air.

"Woah!" Sonic said in surprise at his sudden flight, before one of the behemoths knocked him away with its arm.

Just then a blue and yellow biplane arrived at the scene, while carrying two passengers. The one flying the plane was an anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails, a feminine build, and purple eye. Her attire consisted of a brown leather pilot jacket and brown pilot goggles, white gloves, with a watch on her left wrist, heeled brown loafers, and a pair of desert khaki socks. With the one on her left leg being shin-high, while the one on her right leg is thigh high, with the latter having a brown buckled strap on the top of it.

The second was another anthropomorphic hedgehog, this was one being pink with green eyes, and wearing red boots, a red and white dress, and white gloves.

These were Miley "Tails" Prower and Amy Rose, two of Sonic's friends.

"Sonic!" Tails cried out, at her seeing her friend get sent flying.

Though Tails and Amy had their own problems to worry about, as the turret defenses opened fired on the Tornado. Tails managed to maneuver the plane to dodge most of the blasts, but a few still managed to hit the Tornado, causing flames to explode off.

"Tails! The plane's on fire! What are we gonna do?!" Amy asked, worried, while Tails giving her a determined look.

"First, we're gonna save Sonic!" Stated Tails, before pressing a button and launching a missile at the Blue Hedgehog.

But rather than hitting him, the missile opened up, as a Ring flew towards Sonic.

Seeing the Ring, Sonic reached up and grabbed hold of it, smirking as he felt his power go through the roof. Curling into a ball, Sonic launched himself back towards the base, faster than before, while impacting and destroying all the defenses.

He soon reached the Behemoth's again, only this time, Sonic shot straight through them, destroying the mechs. Sonic then launched himself up and crashing through a window into Eggman's base.

Meanwhile, Tails and Amy braced themselves as the Tornado descended to the ground.

"Hang on, Amy!" Tails said, when she saw they were heading straight for a large rock.

"Ahh! We're gonna...CRASH!" Screamed Amy.

"I KNOW!" Tails screamed as well.

Thankfully, before the two could crash into the rock, a white gloved fist smashed the rock into pieces, allowing them to safely pass by, with the Tornado coming to a complete stop.

Relieved that they didn't crash, Tails looked at who saved them, and smiled at who she saw.

The first was an anthropomorphic red echidna with a white crest on his chest, and purple eyes, wearing red and yellow shoes, along with a pair white gloves with two spikes on them.

The second was an anthropomorphic brown chipmunk with auburn hair, and blue eyes, wearing an azure denim vest, azure knee-high boots, white gloves with Ring-Blades, a black tank-top, and black skin-tight shorts with a white trim.

These were Knuckles the Echidna and Sally Acorn, more of Sonic's friends, with the latter also being the leader of the Freedom Fighters, a group formed to fight against Eggman.

"Knuckles, Sally!" Tails said, glad to see their friends.

"Hey guys. Are you alright?" Sally asked, while Knuckles gave them a glance, before turning to look at the base.

"Hmph." Knuckles muttered.

"What's his problem?" Amy asked, seeing that Knuckles was in a mood.

Their attention then turned to back to the base, when they heard several explosions, and smoke coming from the base.

"Overkill. Just like always." Knuckles said, knowing Sonic never knew when to hold back.

"Let's just hope nothing to bad happens, this time." Said Sally, rubbing her eyes in exasperation, given she's lost track of how many times Sonic has caused problems from his inability to hold back, or make a plan; he simply acts.

*Eggman's Base*

Meanwhile, within Eggman's base, several alarms were going off as Eggman grit his teeth.

Eggman was an adult human man, with a large bushy mustache, and blue glasses over his eyes, while also wearing a red, yellow, white, and black uniform, and white gloves.

"Why does that cursed Sonic always get in my way?!" Eggman demanded, at Sonic once again showing up to ruin his plans.

"It's because he's trying to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do, Dr. Eggman." Came a soft spoken voice, getting Eggman's attention.

Looking into a glass orb, Eggman saw it was a small, anthropomorphic, lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has princeton orange markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. With her attire consisting of a simple vermilion dress with a white collar and blue cravat, along with a pair of orange and yellow shoes. Her ears, like usual, were swiveled back and flopped behind her head.

She was also holding a small blue and yellow creature, with a red bow tie on its neck.

This was Cream the Rabbit and her pet Chao, Cheese.

"Chao-chao." Cheese said in agreement.

"Ooh, is that so? Well, he's too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my energy amplifier will be invincible!" Eggman said, while holding up the red Chaos Emerald.

"But you can't do that!" Cream said, knowing nothing good would come if Eggman's plan succeeded, nothing good ever came from it.

"Chao-chao-chao!" Said Cheese.

"That's right; Sonic won't let you get away with this!" Cream said, understanding what Cheese said, while Eggman simply laughed at them.

"You're wrong, Creamy-dreamy! He can't sto- ugh?!" Eggman said, only to be cutoff, when something crashed through the wall.

Looking, Eggman saw Sonic himself standing there, smiling.

"Sonic!" Cream cheered, smiling at seeing her friend.

"Sonic." Said Eggman in resignation, before smirking.

"Too late!"

Eggman inserted the last emerald into his machine, before pushing several buttons and held up the activation switch.

"You'll never stop me now, Sonic! Ho ho ho! All I have to do is to push this little button!" Eggman laughed, believing he's won, with Sonic not looking the least bit concerned.

"Yeah! If you can push it before I can grab it." Stated Sonic, with Eggman losing some of his confidence, knowing Sonic was more than fast enough to do just that.

Though his confidence returned when he saw one of his E-13 Guardbots behind the hedgehog.

"Why don't you give it a try?!" Retorted Eggman.

Sonic chuckled as he dodged the robots gunfire, not at all concerned by it.

"Don't let him get away! Stop him, no matter what!" Eggman commanded, only to pale, when Sonic jumped in front of him with his Guardbot now aiming at him, as well.

"Ahhh! No! Hold your fire!" Eggman shouted, ducking down to avoid the gunfire, while also pressing the button in the process, activating his machine.

"HAH! HERE WE GO!" Eggman said, turning to his machine, only to see that it had been damaged by his robots attack.

"Ughhhh! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Everyone's attention turned towards the machine, before they were engulfed in a white light.

*Outside*

"What is that?" Amy asked, as they all saw the white light that was rapidly approaching them.

"It's Chaos Control." Answered Knuckles, just as they were also consumed by the white light, along with a few others that had been nearby at the time.

*Later-Earth*

Groaning, Sonic sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh. Man, I must've passed out, or something." Sonic said, shaking his head, before looking around his seemingly pitch-black surroundings.

Before Sonic could contemplate where he is, he heard a honking sound and something speeding towards him, forcing him to get out of the way. Unfortunately, Sonic saw he jumped into the path of another object coming towards him, requiring another quick escape.

Finally, the hedgehog was able to get a look at his surroundings, and he was confused at all the people around him.

"Where am I? What are they all staring at?" Sonic wondered, confused as to what they were looking at.

Things didn't get much better, when he was surrounded by people wearing uniforms. With Sonic soon getting annoyed, when one of them started treating him like a cat, and they tried tackling him. Even more, so when one tried catching him with a net.

Having enough of what was happening, Sonic took off running, both to escape his pursuers, and hoping to see something, anything, familiar.

Unfortunately, everywhere Sonic looked, there was nothing he could recognized. Finally, after he managed to escape his pursuers, Sonic sat on a lamp post and looked up at the sky.

"The sky looks the same. So do the stars and the moon." Sonic muttered, thinking back to what happened and how he got here.

"I guess Chaos Control must have sent me here. I've traveled through space. But did I travel through time too? Am I the only one here? Are all the others, gone?" Sonic said, looking down worried about his friends, wishing that had he listen to Sally this time about making plan, instead of just running off, like usual.

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough!" Sonic said, as he gained a look of determination and jumped off the lamp, knowing he can't just sit around moping.

If his friends are here, then he'll find him. If not, then he'll find a way to get back, and if he can't do that, then he'll just do what he does best!

Keep on running!

Though before Sonic could do anything, he was stopped as he saw five more vehicles appear and just by their design, Sonic knew they were designed to go fast. Just then, the person who Sonic assumed was the leader, given he was in the only red car, stepped out and waved at him.

"Hi there! You're a hard hog to keep up with." He said, though Sonic wasn't really interested in small talk, and turned away.

"Hey, hold on! We don't get such fast company very often. In fact, I'm glad you showed up." The man said, pulling off his helmet and mask, revealing his orange hair and green eyes, while Sonic stopped and decided to listen to him.

"This place is way too peaceful. Over the last 12 months, I've only made one arrest. Some joker got it into his head that he was a hot-shot driver. Had his own Formula-One car, and everything. I guess he thought he'd give me a run for my money, but it was all over in a minute. It took me longer than that to suit up!" He said, smirking, with Sonic now fully turned towards him, with his own smirk, realizing this guy was like him; he likes going fast, too.

"He never had a chance. Of course, it's our own fault, this town's dull mainly because of us. You see, we're the high-speed pursuit unit, the S-Team. And I'm the leader of the team, Sam Speed. They call me the 'Highway Star'. So, if you think you're the fastest thing around, think again!" Said Sam, with a challenging smirk.

Gasping at this, Sonic immediately took off running, as the rest of the S-Team took off after him, with Sam watching with an eager expression.

'Run fast, hedgehog! I wanna be the one to catch you!' Sam thought, as he got back in his car.

Meanwhile, Sonic smirked as he looked and saw he was way ahead of the S-Team.

"Ha, the S-Team, eh? The "_S_" must stand for "slow-motion"." Sonic said, chuckling before he went even faster.

"It's accelerating! Boost your rear-wing angle to 20 degrees!"

"Roger."

Seeing them start catching made Sonic's smirk widen.

"Well, well, well! It's starting to look like the rush hour!" Sonic commented, before they all surrounded him.

"Oh no, how will I ever escape?" Sonic said in mock worry, only to smirk, before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Sonic then started taunting them by climbing on their cars.

"Huh?! Hey you! This is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?!"

"Kids, don't use Formula One race cars to chase hedgehogs!" Said Sonic, before jumping off and running ahead of S-Team, once again.

Deciding to add insult to injury, Sonic turned around and started running backwards, with his arms crossed.

"What the-?! How can-?! It's playing with us!"

"Where did this thing come from?!"

"Chief, you gotta do something!"

"Playtime is now officially over! Attention all units, open the center line! I didn't think I have to do this, but I have no choice. I will not have anybody faster than me, on my highway!" Sam swore, refusing to accept anyone being faster than him on his streets.

Sam then activate his Super Nitro, causing him to slam back in his seat, as his car became little more than a red blur.

Sonic was even surprised by the sudden speed and jumped out of the way.

"The only way he can beat me now is if he goes supersonic!" Said Sam, confident that he had officially outsped the hedgehog.

Then, to Sam's complete shock, he saw Sonic shoot straight past him, with a loud boom erupting off the hedgehog.

"A sonic boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!" Said Sam in shock and amazement.

"Chief, you're running out of road!"

Hearing this, Sam deploys three parachutes on his car and stepped hard on the brake pedal, while Sonic realizes that the road ahead of him is about to end. Sonic zoomed right past the edge, while passing by several wind turbines that accelerate with his speed. With Sonic now flying over Station Square as the lights, which as a direct result of the gust of wind he caused, increased in brightness.

"Maybe this place isn't so bad, after all. At least I know somebody who I can have fun with!" Sonic said, looking back where Sam was, knowing he found a potential challenger in speed.

Unfortunately, Sonic's musing was cut short, when he saw he was now falling, falling straight towards a large compound. More specifically, a pool!

"Huh? A-a pool?! Uh, oh!" Sonic shouted, as he attempted to run and change his landing spot, but given he was in the air, he couldn't get any traction.

Immediately, Sonic fell into the pool, while immediately taking in a breath of air, before he made impact with the water. Once he reached the bottom, Sonic tried to jump out of the pool, but failed. He then saw a ladder, and tried to run to it, but the water drag completely nullified his speed.

Thankfully, before Sonic could drown, he saw someone dive into the water and grab him, before pulling them both out of the water. Once he was out of the water, Sonic gasped and coughed, relieved to have some fresh air.

"That was close! Are you alright?" Said the boy who saved him, as Sonic looked towards him, and saw he spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and, strangely enough, whisker-like birthmarks.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" Said Sonic.

"No problem. By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" Naruto asked, not all that shocked by the fact he just saved a talking blue hedgehog, given he's seen stranger things.

"My names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet ya, Naruto!" Said Sonic.

"You too, Sonic!" Replied Naruto, as they shook hands and smiled.

Neither of them knowing that this was the start of a beautiful friendship, and the beginning of many adventures to come.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto has accidently teleported himself to Station Square, where he was thankfully found by the Brief's Family, rather than people with less kind intentions. But Naruto will soon learn he's the not the only dimensionally displaced being, with him having met Sonic and beginning the start of a beautiful friendship and many adventures. Also this is an Amalgam Earth with Sonic X as the basis and including all the Sonic games that can be. Also there's no Chris in this story, so no need to worry for those that don't like Chris. And yes Tails is a girl, don't like to bad. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto introducing Sonic to the Briefs family along with rescuing Cream and Cheese. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"So, you're from another dimension?" Naruto asked, while looking at Sonic, as they were now in Naruto's room, in the Brief's compound.

Given that Naruto saved him from drowning last night, Sonic figured he was an alright guy. Plus, Sonic could tell that Naruto was a lot like him; always willing to do what was right and protect their friends.

And possibly not good at thinking things through, either.

Naruto had taken it all in with only some surprise, given that he himself was from another dimension, as well. Not even the fact that Sonic was a talking blue hedgehog phased Naruto, given all the things he's seen already.

"Yeah, me and my friends were fighting against an enemy of ours, Dr. Eggman, while trying to save our friends, Cream and Cheese. But Egghead's latest machine backfired and sent me here, I think my friends might have ended up here, too." Sonic replied.

"Well, if they are here, then I'll help you find them, Sonic." Said Naruto, wanting to help his new friend, with Sonic smiling in thanks.

"Thanks. Though you're talking this surprisingly well. Almost everyone else I encountered were surprised, just from seeing me." Sonic said, as he remembered the looks people gave him when he first appeared.

"Let's just say, I'm not exactly from around here, either." Said Naruto, getting up, before he created a Shadow Clone, much to Sonic's surprise, then transformed into an exact replica of the blue hedgehog, himself.

"Woah." Sonic said, as he stood in front of his double, before they started copying each other's movements.

"You're pretty good. How'd you do that, anyway?" Asked Sonic, as Naruto undid the transformation and dispelled his clone.

"I used my Chakra. It's an energy that I have, along with everyone else, where I'm from. You see, I'm also from a different dimension, where I was a Ninja. How I arrived here is actually similar to how you did, except it was kind of my own fault." Naruto revealed, before scratching his head sheepishly at the latter statement, while Sonic was surprised and intrigued to hear his new friend was a Ninja, and about this Chakra stuff.

Especially given Sonic's own past encounters with Ninjas, namely Espio the Chameleon.

'I wonder if that Chakra stuff is similar to Chaos Energy?' Sonic wondered, given if Naruto's method of arriving here was like Chaos Control, then maybe Naruto would be able to tap into the Chaos Emerald's power.

That is, if the Emeralds ended up here, as well.

"By the way, Sonic, we should probably tell the Brief's, the family that lives here, about you. They're really great people, and they know how to keep a secret, given they know I'm from another dimension. Plus, they might be able to help us find your friends." Said Naruto.

Despite having only been here for a week, Naruto was able to learn that both Bulma and Dr. Brief were way smarter than anyone else he knew and could prove to be a big help in finding Sonic's friends.

"Alright, if you think they can help, and can be trusted, then I'll trust them." Said Sonic.

Nodding, both Naruto and Sonic exited the room and headed downstairs to the living room, where they found the Briefs family all watching the News, with the main focus being on Sonic's appearance last night.

"_The supersonic speed demon seen here on police helicopter video has the city baffled."_

"_It was about this high, it was blue, and it looked like a freak!"_

"_I was doing about 60, when this thing went "wooo" right by me!"_

"_That thing moved too fast to be a regular animal!"_

"_As to the question of whether this is a UMA, an Unidentified Mutant Animal, it is positively not. Even the cheetah, which is widely believed to be the fastest member of the animal kingdom, cannot outrun a speeding Formula One police car. Because of this "thing", in an inescapable conclusion, one must inevitably come to is that this so-called "hedgehog" is a reality of a machine."_

'A machine?' Naruto thought, before looking at Sonic, who noticed the look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Sonic asked.

"No. But out of curiosity, are you a machine?" Asked Naruto, his curiosity getting the better of him, and wanting to know if Sonic was in fact an android.

"Of course not! I am a one hundred percent living, breathing hedgehog. Though Eggman did create a robot version of me, a while back, called Metal Sonic. He's just as fast and as strong as I am, but unlike that cheap knockoff, I can grow." Sonic said, smirking, while Naruto sweatdropped at the name, feeling a little underwhelmed by it.

"Seriously? He created a robot double of you, and named it Metal Sonic? That's…kind of stupid, since it's just your name, with the word "_Metal_" in front of it." Stated Naruto, having expected a more menacing or creative name, than just Metal Sonic.

"Hey, Eggman's a Mad Scientist, I never said he was good at naming things." Sonic pointed out, knowing firsthand that Eggman wasn't good at naming his inventions, given the fact that most of them have the word "_Egg_" in them.

"But now that I think about it, I'm surprised that I didn't see Metal, when we attacked Eggman's base." Said Sonic, having figured that he'd see his mechanical counterpart, since it would make sense that Eggman would have had his strongest Badnik on standby.

Though Sonic didn't think on it long, figuring that Metal hadn't been fully repaired from their last encounter.

Naruto and Sonic then walked up to the Briefs family, getting their attention, with three being surprised to see the blue hedgehog on the news with their guest.

"Guys, before you freak out, this is Sonic the Hedgehog. He's like me, from another dimension, having been sent here, while he and his friends were fighting an enemy of theirs. I met him after he ended falling in the pool outback, and couldn't get out, but I was able to get him out of there, before he drowned. He's also not a machine!" Naruto said, while quickly adding the last part, when Bulma started reaching for her tools, wanting to try and take Sonic apart.

"Hey, how's it going." Said Sonic, waving at three, who were still surprised at his presence, before quickly shaking it off.

"My word, and here I thought the most impossible thing that I'd see, would be Naruto here. But now we have another visitor from another dimension, one who's walking, talking, hedgehog that's able to run at high speeds." Dr. Brief said in amazement, having never thought he'd witness something so impossible.

And yet he's now met two people from different dimensions, one being a boy who can stick to walls and create clones, while the other is a hyper fast hedgehog. At this point, he'd have to start researching every myth and legend in the world, just to see what was real and what wasn't.

"This is so cool!" Bulma said, excited at what was happening to her right now.

She had thought her life would get pretty boring after coming home, while going back to helping her dad with his inventions and building her own. Instead, she's now friends with a cute boy from another dimension and is now meeting a talking hedgehog from another dimension, as well.

Bulma was definitely sure that things won't be getting boring around here, anytime soon now!

*Later*

"So Sonic, what can you tell us about yourself?" Asked Bulma, wanting to know more about their newest guest.

Currently the Brief's family, Naruto, and Sonic were in the dining room having breakfast, with both Naruto and Sonic chowing down on their favorite foods. That being ramen and chili dogs, respectively.

"Not much to say. Just a guy who loves adventures, going fast, and protecting his friends. And chili dogs, definitely love chili dogs." Sonic said, as he finished his last chili dog.

"Hm, so you're more of a person who lives in the here and now." Said Dr. Brief, with Sonic shrugging, since he never really thought about it.

"I guess, I just always went with the flow and wherever the wind guides me, looking to do new things, make new friends, and always enjoying a new challenge. The one thing don't like is having to stand still for too long, it's so boring. I like running better." Said Sonic.

"How fast are you, Sonic?" Naruto asked, only knowing that Sonic was able to run really fast.

Sonic smirked at that, before looking at his empty plate. Then to everyone's shock, they only saw a blue blur, before seeing Sonic's plate full of chili dogs, once again.

"About that fast." Answered Sonic, grinning at their expressions, while knowing he can go faster than even that; much, much faster.

'Wow.' Naruto thought, amazed at the display of speed, having not able to register anything, but a blur of motion.

And something told Naruto that wasn't even the fastest Sonic could go. It made the Uzumaki wonder, what would be faster.

The Hiraishin, or Sonic at full speed?

"_Now let's go live to this late-breaking story."_

"_Please!"_

Sonic's eyes widened when he heard the familiar voice on the TV, and immediately ran back to the living room, with the others following after him. Looking at the TV, they saw Cream and Cheese cowering on a billboard as firefighters climbed up to them.

"_Please, leave us alone!"_

"It's Cream and Cheese!" Sonic said, surprised to see they were here.

"Cream and Cheese? The ones you were trying to save?" Naruto asked, with Sonic nodding.

"Yeah, it seems I'm not the only one who got transported into this world after all, and if they're here, then the others must be, too. But first, I'll save those two!" Sonic said, as he prepared to run off to save them.

"Do you know where they are?" Naruto asked Sonic, causing the blue hedgehog to pause, before turning to Naruto while shrugging sheepishly, as he didn't know where they are.

"I'll make some calls and see if we can find out where your friends are, Sonic." Dr. Brief offered, with Sonic nodding in thanks.

*Later*

"I thought they'd probably do something along those lines. Well, thanks very much for giving me the scoop, and I'll talk to you soon." Dr. Brief said, as he hung up the phone, before turning towards Naruto, Sonic, and Bulma, the latter of whom insisted on helping.

"Well, it seems like Sonic's friends have been captured by the police and moved to Area 99." Said Dr. Brief, surprising Bulma, while Sonic and Naruto didn't know what that was.

"Area 99?! That's that top-secret military base!" Bulma said, shocked they'd bring Cream and Cheese there, as from what Bulma saw on the TV and what Sonic told them, Cream was just a little girl, who wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"What's Area 99?" Naruto asked, confused.

"It's where the Guardian Units of the Nations, or G.U.N, keeps all their tanks, fighter jets, and other high-tech spy equipment." Bulma answered, with Sonic frowning at hearing this.

"That sounds like Eggman's kind of place." Said Sonic, knowing his arch-enemy would love a place like that.

"Your friends have been taken there by the army and placed under 24-hour guard. The authorities believe they could be aliens, or perhaps members of a mutant species developed by an enemy power, designed to attack our population." Said Dr. Brief.

"Well, they won't be there for long, because I'm getting them out of there." Said Sonic, refusing to leave Cream and Cheese alone.

"And I'll go with you. I already said I'd help you find your friends, and I intend to help you save them." Naruto said, determined to help rescue Cream and Cheese.

"Well either way, I'm going too, since neither of you know where Area 99 is." Said Bulma, while also being secretly excited at the idea of breaking into a secret military base.

"Before we go there. Can we stop by some places, I needed to collect some…supplies." Said Naruto, with a large grin and a glint in his eyes.

*Later*

Anarchy.

Complete and utter anarchy was happening at Area 99 right now.

It had started, when there was a security alert of an intruder in Sector D, only for it to be a false alarm, then another alert going off in Sector B. Only for dozens of alerts to go off at the same time. When the soldiers went to go check it out, several of them found their hands stuck to the door handles and couldn't get them off. While the others found themselves tripping and falling in the hallways, that had been filled with marbles.

It got even worse, when more people suddenly started scratching themselves repeatedly, not knowing that their clothes had been filled with itching powder. The researchers tried figuring out what was going on, only to find their hands getting stuck to the keys and buttons of their consoles, along with finding themselves somehow glued to their chairs.

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Sonic were moving through the airducts, while wearing Infrared Scopes given to them by Bulma, with Naruto having a large grin on his face.

'AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, it feels great pulling pranks again! Even better on guys like these!' Naruto thought, having sent in numerous clones, under transformations, ahead of them to set up various distractions and pranks for the soldiers and researchers, having had Bulma stop at some places, so he could get the necessary supplies

After he became a Ninja, Naruto had stopped pulling pranks to focus on his training and missions. But now that he's on Earth, he can go back to pulling pranks. Even better, they were helping them save Cream and Cheese, by keeping everyone preoccupied.

'And to think, everyone in Konoha just brushed them off as childish tricks and jokes!' Naruto thought with a chuckle, pleased to see that he was proving everyone at Konoha wrong, with all the chaos he was causing.

If they were here, so he can rub it in their face!

"Naruto, remind me never to get on your bad side." Sonic said, shivering at all the pranks he had seen the clones set up on the soldiers and researchers.

And the ones going on right now were just the distraction. It was the ones Naruto set up for later that scared Sonic.

Putting pink dye in the showers, super glue in the shampoo, laxatives in their food, and setting up paint bombs all over the base. Sonic wasn't sure where the line between pranking and sadism was, but he's pretty sure Naruto walks that line every day.

Thankfully, it wasn't long until they found where Cream and Cheese were being held, with Sonic breaking them out.

"Sonic! Oh thank you for saving us!" Cream said, smiling happily, while Cheese cheered and hugged Sonic.

"No problem. Now come on, let's get out of here. By the way, this is my new friend, Naruto." Sonic said, as they started running out of the base, while introducing the two to Naruto.

"It's nice to meet Cream, and you too, Cheese." Said Naruto, smiling at the rabbit child.

"You too Naruto. Thank you for helping Sonic save us." Cream replied.

"Chao!" Cheese added.

Suddenly the power all went out, confusing them.

"Naruto, did your clones take out the power?" Sonic asked, with Naruto shaking his head, since that wasn't one of his orders.

"No, it wasn't me." Naruto answered.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to contemplate this further, when the power came back on, along with the laser camera's that began firing on them. Acting quickly, Sonic jumped on one and forced it to shoot at the other camera's, with Naruto helping by throwing kunai and shuriken.

"Run! Keeping running!" Sonic said to Cream and Cheese.

"Right!" Said Cream, as she and Cheese started running down the hall, only to see several steels doors slamming down, blocking their path, with another one about to close shut before they can reach it.

Seeing this, Naruto and Sonic ran ahead, with Sonic grabbing Cream and Cheese and running under the closing door, while Naruto slid under it, just before it closed. Though they didn't have time to rest, as they saw more laser camera's aimed at them.

"Hey, what are they?" Cream said, noticing something coming towards them.

Looking, Naruto and Sonic were confused when they saw dozens of tiny mechanical airplanes flying towards them, slicing through the laser camera's.

"I don't understand. What's going on?!" Cream asked, confused at the sudden assistance.

"I don't know, but let's not stick around to find out!" Said Naruto.

"Yeah, let's keep going and get out of here!" Sonic said in agreement.

The four continued running through the facility, looking for an exit, before running up some stairs, hoping to find a way out at the top. Unfortunately, the laser camera's started going crazy, shooting every which way and destroying the stairs.

Seeing one of the lasers cut through the stairs Cream was standing on, Naruto acted quickly and pushed the rabbit forward, just as the stairs were destroyed behind them.

"Woah! Nice save, Naruto!" Sonic said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Said Cream, smiling at the blonde.

"No problem. But let's keep going, before the rest of the stairs are destroyed." Naruto replied.

Nodding in agreement, and seeing the lasers destroy more of their path, Sonic picked up Cream with both him and Naruto jumping the ledges, until they finally reached the top.

"See Cream, I told you we've make it, and we did! You didn't doubt us, did ya?" Sonic said, with Cream shaking her head, not having doubted either of them.

"Thank you for saving us!" Replied Cream.

"Ah, anytime Cream. Anytime." Stated Sonic, while Naruto suddenly looked up, when he heard a sound.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Naruto asked, with Sonic perking up as he heard it as well.

Pressing his ear to the wall, Sonic realized what it was and grinned.

"The Tornado! Hang on guys, I'm busting us out of here!" Sonic said, picking up Cream and Cheese up again, before he and Naruto charged towards the wall, smashing straight through and outside.

But rather than fall to the ground, the four landed on the wings of the Tornado, as Tails and Sally smiled at them.

"Hey! Tails, Sally!" Sonic said, happy to see more of his friends were alright.

"Hey Sonic! Glad to see you guys are alright!" Sally said as she smiled at her friends.

"Who's this?" Tails asked, while looking at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, a friend a Sonic's, nice to meet ya!" Replied Naruto.

"Likewise!" Said Sally.

"It was you! You are the ones who helped us get out of there!" Cream said, realizing they sent the tiny planes to help them.

"We're just glad to help Cream!" Replied Tails, smiling at the younger girl.

Meanwhile, Bulma looked up at the plane and saw Naruto and Sonic hanging onto the wing.

"Oh man, that is so cool! I can't wait to see that up close!" Bulma said, before turning her car on and driving after the plane.

*Later-Briefs Compound*

After returning to the Briefs Compound, Tails had landed the Tornado outside the garage, with everyone getting out and properly introducing each other.

"Like I said before, my names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I met Sonic after he fell in the swimming pool and had to pull him out." Naruto said.

"I'm Sally Acorn, it's nice to meet you Naruto." Replied Sally.

"And I'm Miley Prower, but everyone calls me Tails. It's great to see you, Cream, and Cheese are alright Sonic." Tails said.

"You too, Tails." Sonic replied with a grin.

"Extraordinary. Tiny, radio-controlled airplanes. Extraordinary." Dr. Brief said as he and Bulma looked at the airplanes in amazement.

"We got lots of unique gadgets." Said Tails, knowing where they're from, those weren't that advanced compared to some of the other stuff they have.

"This is an amazing piece of equipment. It goes beyond anything I have seen. How did you develop it?" Bulma asked, eager to know how something so tiny could be so powerful.

"It's nothing special. Not in the world we come from." Tails admitted.

"And where is exactly that world, Tails?" Asked Dr. Brief, just as eager to learn as his daughter, while Tails shrugged at the question, since she didn't even know there were other worlds, or dimensions.

"Beats me, but I think we got here through a warp in time and space." Tails answered, with Dr. Brief and Bulma humming in thought.

Sally then cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Sonic, you know what this means. If you, me, Tails, Cream and Cheese are all here in this world, then it's likely Amy and Knuckles are here as well, somewhere. And not just them either." Sally said, with Sonic nodding, as he thought of the person who started all this.

"Eggman!" Sonic, Cream, and Tails all said at once, knowing if their friends are here, then the Doctor was as well.

Not only that, but if all of them and Eggman were on Earth, then it's possible the Chaos Emeralds were, as well.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Sonic has met the Briefs family and told them a little about himself, before he, Naruto, and Bulma went to Area 99 to save Cream and Cheese, with the infiltration going much better with Naruto having his clones go in and set up numerous pranks to keep everyone distracted, along with setting up even more for after they leave. Finally we see Tails and Sally showed up and helped the four escape before heading back to the Briefs Compound, along with realizing if they all ended up here on Earth, then Eggman has as well, along with the Chaos Emeralds. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing the first confrontation against Eggman, along with Naruto finally remembering he can in fact use the Summoning Jutsu. Also this chapter was helped edited by "Overlord Wang-Yu". So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

On an uninhabited island in the middle of the ocean, Dr. Eggman resided in his base that had also been transported, due to Chaos Control. With the Doctor, were his mechanical assistances, Decoe and Bocoe, along with Orbot and Cubot.

"What should we do now, sir?" Orbot asked, given that after they had arrived on this island, Eggman had sent out a few Badnik's to scan where they had landed, only to not find anything familiar. Leading Eggman to believe that they had all been teleported to an entirely new world.

"Should we try to find a way back home?" Asked Cubot, while scratching his head.

"Of course not, you idiot! Don't you see, this is the perfect opportunity for us! We're in a new world, one without those accursed Freedom Fighters, especially not that annoying hedgehog, Sonic!" Eggman said, not that disheartened about ending up in a new world.

After all, he can simply rebuild the Eggman Empire here, and without worry of Sonic showing up to stop him.

"And here is where my conquest will start, Station Square!" Declared Eggman, while bringing up an image of Station Square, which is the perfect place to begin the start of his new Eggman Empire.

"Which robot will you use, Doctor?" Decoe asked, handing Eggman his deck of cards, showing all of his machines he's built.

Well, except for one, that's currently in the middle of repairs.

"Hm, let's see. They all look so lethal... mm, I can't choose." Eggman said, frowning, since he had just so many options, that he couldn't choose one himself.

Placing the cards in the Selection Machine, Eggman pulled a lever, causing the slot reels to start spinning. After a moment, they all stopped at a single robot.

"Ah, Missile Wrist! Perfect!" Eggman said, smirking, as he saw which robot he'll be using to start off his conquest.

*Station Square*

Meanwhile, in the Sewers under Station Square, Knuckles and Amy were seen walking through the tunnels, with the Echidna having an annoyed look on his face.

"This whole thing is Sonic's fault!" Knuckles said, knowing if Sonic hadn't simply rushed into Eggman's base, then this wouldn't have happened.

Now they're stuck in a new world, with no way of getting back! Even worse, now the Master Emerald is left defenseless, back on Angel Island!

"All Sonic did was try and stop Eggman. He didn't mean for us to get us sent here." Amy said in defense of their friend.

"Even if Dr. Eggman is the one to blame, Sonic shouldn't have pushed it so far!" Retorted Knuckles, knowing that Sonic had a habit of messing with Eggman, rather than just defeating him quickly.

"Okay, yeah, you have a point there. And yes, Sonic shouldn't have just run off to confront Eggman without a plan. But Sonic didn't intend, or expect us to be sent to a different world, Knuckles. None of us could have expected this, no matter what we did. So can you please give him a break, when we find him?" Amy asked.

"Tsk, fine. But it's still his fault." Stated Knuckles.

"Oh, for the love…Knuckles, you really can't talk, and you know that! Given all the times you let yourself be tricked by Eggman, remember? Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised, if you eventually end up just giving Eggman the Master Emerald, probably because he's disguised himself as a Jewelry Cleaner, or something." Amy said, crossing her arms, while Knuckles blushed in embarrassment at the reminder of all the times Eggman has tricked him, even after realizing he was tricked the first time.

"Sh-Shut up! L-let's just go!" Knuckles stuttered as he started walking faster.

'Score one for Amy.' Amy thought, smirking at managing to get one over the normally stoic Red Echidna.

*Briefs Compound*

Meanwhile, at the Briefs Compound things have settled down, since the arrival of Sonic and his friends.

Currently, Sonic had gone out on a run, after getting tired of sitting around and needing to stretch his legs. Cream and Cheese were playing in the indoor garden, with all the animals kept there. While in another part of the compound, in one of the labs, Tails was working on the Tornado and checking for any leftover damage from their last encounter with Eggman.

Sally was also present, working on repairing Nicole, a portable hand-held computer/A.I. given to her by her father, and also one of her closest friends. She had been damaged during a previous encounter with Eggmans Badniks, and Sally just didn't find the time to focus on repairing her, but now she finally could.

Even better was that she was using one of the Power Rings, which would allow Nicole to form her own Solid-Holographic Body.

"And finished!" Sally said, smiling, as she lifted her goggles, while Nicole came online.

"_Hello Sally. It's good to see you again."_ Said Nicole.

"You too, Nicole. You can go ahead and come out now, since I already have a Power Ring attached to your computer." Said Sally.

"_Really? Alright, thank you, Sally."_ Replied Nicole, before in a swirl of purple digital data, Nicole's Solid-Holographic Body appeared in the lab.

Nicole's simulated body takes on the form of a brown lynx; the ends of her ears are black, along with her face features, with a stripe along the bridge of her nose, as well as one under each eye. Her eyes are green, and she has medium-long black hair with splits at the ends, that she wears down. For attire, she wears a shoulder-less, sleeveless, purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. She also has black pants, black & white gloves and shoes, with the gloves featuring round purple cuffs, while the shoes had a purple jewel on them, each.

"It feels great, being out of that computer again. Hello Tails." Nicole said, smiling, as she waved at the vixen, who returned the smile and wave.

"Hey Nicole, it's good to see in person, again." Said Tails.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Bulma and Dr. Briefs looked on in amazement, both at Nicole's Solid-Holographic Body and the inner workings of the Tornado.

"My word, this is beyond anything I could have hoped to see. Tell me, how is it you are able to create this holographic body for Nicole, Sally?" Dr. Briefs asked, wanting to know how it all worked.

"It's actually thanks to the Power Rings." Answered Sally.

"Power Rings? What are those?" Asked Bulma, as she looked at Tails, who pulled out one the Power Rings, with the father-daughter duo looking at the gold ring in fascination.

"Power Rings are the invention of a brilliant scientist, named Nate Morgan. They can also enhance the powers and abilities of living beings, like Sonic's Spin Dash for example. With a Power Ring, he's strong enough to smash right through even the strongest of Eggman's robots." Tails explained, much to their amazement.

"Amazing. And how exactly are these made?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"They're created, using the Chaos Emeralds. The process is rather complicated though, so sorry if I can't go into too much detail." Said Tails, with the Briefs' waving it off, knowing that this is probably one of those things they'd have to see firsthand, to truly understand.

"Do you think we'd be able to study one the Rings, and see if we can find a way to improve it?" Bulma asked, eager to try and figure out just how these Rings worked, and if she and her father can improve them.

"Sure." Tails answered, while handing them both a Ring, with them both nodding in thanks, eager to get started on working on the rings.

"Hey Bulma, Dr. Briefs! Where do you want this?" Naruto asked, getting everyone's attention, as they saw him carrying a large computer terminal, with the three Mobian girls looking surprised at seeing Naruto carry something that big, and not look the least bit strained by it.

"Just over by that wall is fine, Naruto. Thank you again for the help." Dr. Briefs said, with Naruto nodding and put the terminal down, where Dr. Briefs pointed.

Naruto had volunteered to help rearrange the equipment in the lab, to better fit having the Tornado inside it, while Tails was working on it. With either Bulma or Dr. Briefs telling Naruto where to put certain stuff.

"Wow, he's really strong." Tails said, amazed at seeing Naruto walk around and move the lab equipment, most of which was bigger than even him.

"Yeah. I bet he'd give Knuckles, Rotor and Bunnie a run for their money, in strength." Added Sally, also amazed, given that they thought only their friends and fellow freedom fighters, Knuckles the Echidna, Bunnie Rabbot and Rotor the Walrus, were that strong.

"Yeah. By the way, who is he?" Nicole asked, not knowing who Naruto was, or about his abilities, given she just woke up.

"Oh right. Nicole this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's from another dimension, like us. But where he's from, everyone can use this energy called Chakra, that's inside them. Naruto showed us with Chakra, he can create copies of himself, as well as walk up walls and ceilings." Sally said, before proceeding to bring Nicole up to speed on what's happened.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. I guess this Chakra also makes him really strong to." Said Nicole, while looking at Naruto in fascination.

"If you think that's impressive, you should see Granny Tsunade. She's way stronger." Naruto said as he walked over to them, while Bulma and Dr. Briefs looked at him at the mention of this "Granny Tsunade".

"Naruto, you didn't mention that you have a grandmother." Dr. Briefs commented.

"Technically, she's more of a distant cousin, since her grandmother was from the same clan as me." Corrected Naruto.

"Then why do you call her Granny?" Bulma asked with a raised brow.

"Because she's really in her fifties, but she wears a Genjutsu, an illusion, to make her look like she's in her twenties." Naruto answered, before looking deep in thought, while everyone sweatdropped at his answer.

Though they were confused when Naruto suddenly facepalmed, before biting his thumb and going through handsigns.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto said, before in a puff of smoke, Gamakichi appeared, much to everyone's surprise.

"Naruto! You're alright, thank goodness!" Gamakichi said, relieved to see Naruto was in one piece.

"Yeah. Sorry for not trying to summon you or anyone else sooner, but I've been kinda busy, being sent to another dimension and all." Said Naruto, scratching the back of his head, with Gamakichi looking at him in surprise to hear he's in another dimension.

"Well, it's just good to see you're still in one piece. The Contract showed you were still alive, but not if you still had all your limbs, or were safe. Cause you know, you kind of vanished after failing to use the Hiraishin. You know, that Jutsu that's way above your current level, the one you said you could master in no time, the one that caused all this, because you didn't know what you were doing, the one I said you shouldn't try. You know, that Jutsu." Gamakichi said, giving the blonde a pointed look, with Naruto chuckling sheepishly.

"Ehehehe, uh, would it help if I said sorry for almost getting you and Gamatatsu sent to another dimension, and not checking in sooner?" Naruto asked, with Gamakichi giving him a flat look that spoke loudly of the toad never letting him live this down.

"So, a new dimension? You mind filling me in on that. Also, am I seeing things, or is there a chipmunk, a lynx, and a fox with two tails, walking on two legs?" Gamakichi asked, while looking at the Mobian girls.

"Uh yeah, that's part of the reason why I didn't think of summoning your, or anyone else, to let you know I'm alright." Said Naruto, before he filled Gamakichi in on what's happened from meeting the Briefs' family, meeting Sonic, rescuing Cream, and meeting Sally and Tails.

"I swear, you are the only person I know that could somehow teleport themselves to another dimension, then end up making friends with anthropomorphic animals that are also from another dimension. And for the record, I'm now convinced this Sonic guy is another you." Gamakichi said, as after hearing what Sonic was like, the toad just imagined another Naruto as a super-fast hedgehog.

"But I'm just glad you summoned me, when you did. Jiraiya, pops, and the elders have been worried that you landed yourself in hostile territory. Especially since they couldn't Reverse Summon you back, but seeing that you're in another dimension, I suppose that makes sense." Gamakichi said, since if Naruto was in another dimension, that would explain why Jiraiya and the Toad Elders couldn't Reverse Summon him.

He's simply too far out of their reach, and they didn't have enough Chakra to summon him back from another dimension.

"Then how come I have enough Chakra to summon you, if the Pervy-Sage and the other Toads couldn't summon me?" Naruto asked, making Gamakichi look at him with a raised brow.

"You're kidding, right? Naruto, you've already got more Chakra than the elders, pops and Jiraiya combined, and that's just from your Uzumaki Heritage. Throw in the big angry furball inside you, and by the time you reach your prime, you'll probably have more Chakra than both Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju combined, and they had more Chakra than even the Bijū. And have you forgotten the Shadow Clone Jutsu cuts the original's Chakra in half, the more clones you make, and you can make them like they're going out of style." Gamakichi said, with Naruto looking at him surprised, since he didn't know he had that much Chakra, or that he'd get anymore.

But then he heard a scoff from the aforementioned Bijū, making him frown.

'What is it now, Fox?' Naruto asked his tenant.

"**Nothing that bothers you, Brat. Just an annoying reminder, that I'd rather forget..."** The Kyūbi said with a scowl, as the memories of Madara manipulating it with the damned Sharingan, then Hashirama detaining it with the Mokuton, before being sealed into Mito came across the beast's mind.

'**Truly, I **_**LOATHE**_** them all!'** Kurama thought, as its scowl deepened, before cutting the connection between it and its Jinchūriki.

This caused Naruto to blink in confusion, before shrugging it off, deciding to instead focus on the people around him.

"Oh. Well, anyway, do you think you could tell Pervy-Sage, Granny, and the others that I'm alright, and safe." Naruto said, with Gamakichi nodding.

"Yeah, I'll let them know. See ya, kid." Replied Gamakichi, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

With that done, Naruto turned to face the others, who were all still looking at him with stunned expressions.

"So, are there any other Ninja Powers you'd like to share with the rest of us?" Bulma asked, after a few moments.

'Seriously, Clones, walking on walls, and now summoning talking animals?! What's next, he can create a giant battle avatar?!' Bulma thought.

"I am a Ninja of many talents, so you'll just have to wait and see." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

*Later*

After everyone had finished in the lab, they had all returned to the living room to have lunch and watch the news, just in case they had any more sightings of Sonic's other friends, Amy and Knuckles, or their nemesis, Dr. Eggman, himself.

Though Sally glanced at Naruto curiously, remembering something Gamakichi said.

"Hey Naruto. Earlier when you summoned that toad, Gamakichi, he said something about a "big angry furball inside you". What did he mean by that?" Sally asked curiously, with everyone else now looking at Naruto, also curious by what that meant.

Naruto though, tensed up at the mention of his tenant, the Kyūbi no Yōko, that was sealed inside him. He was hoping to keep that secret a while longer, he did eventually plan to tell them, since he'd prefer if they heard from him, instead of finding out, if by some chance he loses control, or is forced to use the fox's power.

But part of him also wanted to keep it a secret, not wanting them to be afraid of him, or think he was a monster. Now he didn't have a choice, as they knew something was inside him, just not what.

"That's uh…it's something personal…I'll tell you all, I promise, but not now, okay." Naruto said, while looking down.

This confused and worried everyone, seeing the normally boisterous and confident Naruto, acting so shy, self-conscious, and even fearful. While Sally felt bad about making their new friend feel uncomfortable, especially with all the help he's given them.

"Naruto, I'm sorry if I made uncomfortable, I was just curious." Sally said, with Naruto waving it off.

"It's fine, Sally. You didn't know, and I can't fault you for being curious, either." Replied Naruto.

Though Naruto then glanced at Tails, looking at her curiously, given the fact she's also a fox and had two tails. It was interesting for him, meeting another fox with multiple tails, and thankfully one that didn't want to kill him.

"Oh my, Naruto with how you're looking at Tails, do you perchance have a crush on her?" Panchy teased, as she and Cream entered the room carrying some dessert.

This made Naruto's eyes widened and blush in embarrassment, which only intensified when Tails looked at him with her own blush as well, at seeing that he was looking at her.

"Wh-what?! No-No, I swear it's not like that! It's just that, me and my village have past experiences with foxes, and I was just intrigued after seeing Tails." Naruto said quickly, while Panchy giggles.

"Oh relax, Naruto. I'm only teasing." Said Panchy, while everyone nodded in understanding at Naruto's reason.

Unknowingly to them though, a certain Fox inside of him was chuckling, amused at the embarrassment its current jailer was going through. All over the idea of him having a crush on that two tailed kit, whom while admittedly smart, was still nothing in comparison to the Nine Tailed Behemoth, that it was.

"**Not going to lie, at least something good came out of this whole mess..."** The Bijū admitted, as the chances for its eventual freedom seemed even higher, especially since its current jailer was stuck in another dimension, and couldn't be reverse summoned for the time being.

Who knows? Maybe if it played the cards right, this new world would soon witness the might of the Kyūbi no Yōko. This time with nothing, nor anyone, able to stop its freedom!

'**How good it is to dream...especially when it seems more plausible each moment...'** Kurama thought, in a rare good mood, before lying down to take a nap.

Meanwhile, Bulma let a sigh of relief, glad Naruto didn't have a crush on Tails, given her own attraction to him. Though granted, Bulma knew it was way too soon to say she has feelings for Naruto, much less a crush on him. But she won't deny that he's definitely good boyfriend material.

But for now, she's fine with just being friends with the whiskered blonde.

*Beach*

Meanwhile, at the beach, numerous people were outside, enjoying the day. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, before Missile Wrist rose out of the ocean and began destroying everything in its path. While nearby, Eggman rode in his Egg Mobile, grinning at the destruction his robot was causing.

Everyone screamed in fear and tried running away, with some managing to escape Missile Wrists destruction. But not everyone was so lucky, with a few being caught in the resulting explosions, when Missile Wrist destroyed the parked cars.

"There's nothing more fun than making waves at the beach! Well, now that we've established a beachhead here, let's set our sights at the city!" Eggman commanded, as Missile Wrist began walking forward and entered Station Square, destroying anything and everything in its path.

Though it wasn't long, until they reached a roadblock by the police.

"Hold it, right there! Take one more step, and we'll open fire!" One officer said, with Missile Wrist continuing to move forward, leading to the officers opening fire.

"There's a word for this: boring!" Eggman stated, having hoped for at least some successful resistance, otherwise it's no fun, when he inevitably conquers them.

He was somewhat interested, when an officer carrying a flamethrower showed up and tried burning Missile Wrist, only for it to fail as well.

"You cannot win! I can clobber you klutzes at will! Now move over, or get run over!" Ordered Eggman.

"Uh, we give up." Said the officer fearfully, as Eggman smiled evilly.

"I can't stand quitters! Give them what they deserve!" Eggman said, flying up to allow Missile Wrist to deal with the cowards, permanently.

Once that was dealt with, Eggman and Missile Wrist continued forward. Though what Eggman didn't see, was a sewer lid lifting up, showing Knuckles and Amy, having heard the shaking caused by Missile Wrist.

"Eggman!" Knuckles said, scowling, while Amy gasped.

"What?! He's here too?! We have to stop him!" Said Amy, with Knuckles nodding, knowing while he had to get back home to guard the Master Emerald, he also couldn't allow Eggman to cause any more destruction than he already has.

Eventually, Eggman and Missile Wrist arrived at a skyscraper, with Eggman ordering his robot to go to the roof, wanting to make his grand reveal to the city. Even better, was when he saw more police show up to try and stop him.

"Let's get this show on the air!" Eggman declared, activating a camera in his Egg Mobile, creating a hologram of him to appear in front of the police, and broadcasting through the entire city.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Eggman, and I have some exciting news for you, exciting for me, that is, and catastrophic for you. I have decided to take over your world, and make it into the new Eggman Empire! Resistance is futile. You will submit to my rule, or be swept away like dust bunnies!" Eggman said, while laughing at the end.

*Briefs Compound*

"So Eggman is here!" Tails said, as she glared at the Doctors image on the screen.

"Yeah." Sally said, having hoped she was wrong, and Eggman wasn't here, but it looks like he was.

Without another word, Naruto and Tails ran outside to the Tornado to stop Eggman.

"Good luck out there, and be careful." Dr. Briefs said, once they had gotten in the plane.

"Make sure to remind Eggman that we won't sit by, and let him do what he wants." Said Sally, with Tails and Naruto nodding at her words.

"Right! Hang on Naruto!" Tails said, before the Tornado took off and headed for Eggman's location.

*With Eggman*

Meanwhile, back with Eggman, he was confronting the Mayor of Station Square, after forcing the police to bring him to the skyscraper.

"Who are you?" Eggman demanded, wanting to make sure they brought him the Mayor, and not someone else.

"I am the mayor of this city, and I won't be blackmailed to negotiate with the likes of you!" Answered the Mayor.

"Really?" Stated Eggman, smirking, before snapping his fingers, causing Missile Wrist to fire its missile wrists at a nearby building, raining dust and debris down on the police and mayor.

"Well Mayor, now are you ready to negotiate with me?" Eggman questioned.

"Uh, technically sir, our charter doesn't allow me to surrender the city." Said the Mayor, with Eggman giving him a deadpanned look, before raising his hand again.

"Missile Wrist, destroy this place before I-"

"Eggman!" Tails shouted, getting Eggman's attention and saw, to his surprise, the Tornado.

"What!? Tails is here?! But if she's here, then that means…that damn hedgehog is here, as well!" Eggman shouted, angered that Sonic and the rest of his friends were here, as well.

"Attention, Missile Wrist, take aim at that plane. Blast it out of the sky!" Commanded Eggman.

"_Acknowledged."_

Missile Wrist fired at the Tornado, with Tails maneuvering out of the way of the attacks.

"Alright, if that's how you wanna play, then let's play!" Tails said, turning around and opening fire on Missile Wrist, unfortunately, her attack couldn't penetrate the robot's armor.

"Tails, watch out!" Naruto shouted, when Missile Wrist fired at the Tornado again, this time managing to destroy the propeller.

"Woah!" Said Tails, before pressing a button, making the Tornado transform into its jet-mode.

"That was close. But that things armor is to thick, I can't get through." Tails said, frowning, before her eyes widened when she spotted Knuckles and Amy on the roof.

"Hey! You tin can!" Knuckles shouted, jumping towards Missile Wrist and slamming his fist into its head, making it stumble back, with the Echidna continuously punching the robot.

"Alright, Knuckles!" Tails said, happy to see the last of their friends were safe.

Amy, meanwhile, hung back and shot at the machine with her crossbow. Unfortunately, like with Tails, her shots had no effect.

"Okay, then try this on for size!" Amy said, pulling out her massive Piko Piko Hammer, with Naruto being surprised at the sheer size of the hammer, before gulping at the thought of being on the receiving end of it.

"HYAH!" Amy shouted, swinging her hammer at Missile Wrist's leg, but while Amy was stronger than she looked, she wasn't as strong as Knuckles, so her attack didn't have any effect.

Unfortunately, this also left Amy to be grabbed by Missile Wrist, and squeezed tightly, making her scream in pain.

"Aaaah! Hang on, Amy!" Knuckled shouted, going to save the pink hedgehog, only to be stopped by Eggman flying down in front of him.

"Hold it, knucklehead! One more step, and the girl's a goner!" Eggman said, snapping his fingers, causing Missile Wrist to tighten its grip on Amy.

"Amy!" Tails said in worry for their friend.

"Leave Amy alone, or you'll be sorry!" Knuckles said, clenching his fists.

"Sorry?! I'm already sorry that you and your friends have survived!" Retorted Eggman, annoyed that he can't seem to escape Sonic and his friends.

'Now's my chance.' Naruto thought, before suddenly vanishing in a cloud of smoke, getting Tails attention.

"Huh, Naruto? What, Amy?!" Tails said, surprised when she saw Amy in Naruto's place, with the pink hedgehog also blinking in confusion.

"What just happened?" Asked Amy, as everyone looked, and were shocked to see that Naruto was now in Amy's place, in Missile Wrists grip.

"Where did you come from?!" Eggman demanded, shocked at what just happened, and the appearance of this blonde kid.

"The better question is, where I'll be putting this!" Said Naruto, pulling out a kunai and throwing it straight at Missile Wrists eye, blinding the Badnik.

This caused Missile Wrist to move around erotically, trying to see through its blinded eye. Its movements also leading to it throwing Naruto off the side of the building, much to everyone's shock and horror, along with those at Capsule Corp watching.

"Naruto!" Tails cried out.

"WOAH!" Shouted Naruto, quickly righting himself to where he was falling towards the building, and managing to put his feet onto the side of it, sticking to the surface, much to everyone's relief.

"Phew, that was a close one." Tails said, before flying the Tornado by him, allowing Naruto to jump onto the back of the plane, between Amy and Tails, as he stuck onto it with his Chakra.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I was able to help, and blind that thing." Said Naruto, before spotting a familiar blue blur down below, making him grin.

"And it looks like Sonic's finally decided to join the party." Naruto said, making them look down and see Sonic running through the street.

"Oh yeah!" Tails cheered, before pulling out a Ring as they flew down low to Sonic's level.

"Sonic, heads up!" Said Tails, tossing Sonic the ring.

"Thanks!" Sonic replied, grinning as he held the Ring, before curling into a ball.

Sonic shot up the side of the building straight towards Missile Wrist, before smashing straight through the machine's head. Normally, Sonic would take the time to taunt his enemies, but he saw how Naruto had already blinded it, and Sonic would rather not risk dealing with a blind robot, loaded with missiles.

"This isn't over Sonic! I'll be back, and this world and the Chaos Emeralds will be mine!" Eggman said, taking the chance to make his escape, while swearing that he'll be back.

"And we'll be waiting, Egghead!" Said Sonic smirking, before Knuckles walked up to him.

"You sure took your time, getting here." Said Knuckles, with Sonic turning towards him, glad to see another of his friends was alright, along with Amy, who he saw in the Tornado.

"Sup Knuckles, glad to see you and Amy are alright." Sonic said.

The Hedgehog and Echidna then looked up, when a ladder fell down in front of them and saw the Tornado.

"Climb on up, guys!" Tails said, with the two doing so and held onto the latter, as the Tornado took off.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Sonic.

"Sonic! I knew you were okay!" Amy said, happily.

"Yeah and not just us, but the others too! Cream, Cheese, Sally and Nicole are all here as well, and waiting for us! This Naruto by the way, a new friend of ours." Tails said.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you two." Said Naruto.

"You too, Naruto, and thanks for the save back there." Amy replied, with Knuckles making a "Tsk" noise.

"Whatever, but this where I'm getting off now." Stated Knuckles, before jumping off the Tornado and gliding off.

"He's not coming with us, why not?" Naruto asked, confused, while also being surprised at seeing Knuckles gliding in the air.

"That's Knuckles for ya. He does things his way." Answered Sonic, knowing Knuckles was more of a loner, and wasn't going to stick around.

But he had a feeling that they'd be seeing their Echidna friend again, soon.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep We not only see Eggman attack Station Square, with some casualties happening this time around. But we also see the appearance of Nicole in her holographic body, along with Naruto summoning Gamakichi letting everyone know he's alright. We also see Kurama's own thoughts of being in a new dimension, and special thanks to "Overlord Wang-Yu" for adding this parts. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be see a lot go down, with the first Chaos Emerald being found and Knuckles being tricked by Eggman. Also this story is now officially a three-way collaboration between myself, "The Sith'ari", and "Overlord Wang-Yu". So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"So this "Chaos Control" created a warp in time and space, which is how you guys ended up here. You mentioned the Chaos Emeralds before, but what are they exactly?" Bulma asked, as she, Naruto, Sonic and his friends sat around, in her father's lab.

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven powerful gems, each containing a vast amount of Chaos Energy. Just one Emerald is said to contain an unlimited amount of energy. Chaos Control is a move that can be initiated by those that have a Chaos Emerald in their possession and are capable of tapping into the Emerald's power. With Chaos Control, one can warp from one location to another in an instant, and the more Emeralds you have, the greater the power." Tails explained, much to the amazement of the Briefs family and Naruto.

"So, that's how you all ended up here, then. Eggman had all seven Chaos Emeralds in his machine, and when it malfunctioned, it activated Chaos Control." Said Naruto, with the Mobian's nodding at his words.

"Yeah. And since Eggman is here as well, that means the Chaos Emeralds are here, too. But whenever the Emeralds are gathered into a single spot, they usually end up scattering after they're used." Sonic said, knowing it'd be difficult to find just one of the Emeralds on Earth, let alone all seven any time soon.

"Unfortunately, we also have no way of tracking the Emeralds. Most of the time, we just happen to stumble onto one of them, and the rest soon follow. But now, we wouldn't even know where to begin search for just one Emerald." Added Sally, since they're still getting used to being in a new world, and didn't know where to start looking for the Chaos Emeralds.

They could be at the bottom of the ocean, deep underground, even in a volcano, for all they know.

"There's also the chance that the Chaos Emeralds might still be on our world." Tails said, knowing that was also a possibility.

If that was the case, and the Emeralds weren't teleported along with them, they may never find a chance to get home.

"Well then, if the Chaos Emeralds are here, then we'll just have to find them, before Eggman, or anyone else who'd use them for evil purposes, can get their hands on them." Said Naruto, determined to help his new friends find the Emeralds, before anyone else does.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic said, smirking with a thumbs up, knowing they'll be able to find the Emeralds, before Eggman does.

*Construction Yard*

Meanwhile, at a construction yard within Station Square, the workers were going about their day as usual. None of them taking notice of the green jewel partially buried in the ground.

*Later – Presidential Plane*

Flying through the air was a large jumbo jet, carrying President Michael R. and his advisors.

"And…where are they?" Questioned the President, in reference to both this Dr. Eggman, that attacked Station Square almost a week ago, along with that blue hedgehog that's been spotted in the same city, and apparently other talking animals as well, not to mention that boy spotted during the fight, as well.

The President may not know what the hedgehog and his friends intentions were, but he'd rather know where they are and what they were doing. Given after Eggman's attack, the President wasn't feeling too trusting towards talking animals, or this boy with strange abilities.

"It seems that the hedgehog and his friends are staying with a family in Station Square, and our agents have traced Eggman to an island, somewhere in the Southern Sea." Said the Advisor.

"Well, get going! I want them captured!" Ordered the President, wanting to act immediately, before another attack could happen, or the hedgehog and his friends proved to be hostile enemies.

"With all the respect, it might be best to keep them under surveillance so we can observe their behavior. We've also managed to discover the identity of the boy, that was seen helping the hedgehog and his friends. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, who was recently taken in by the Briefs Family, the same family housing the hedgehog and his friends. We've also learned that he will be starting his first year of High School, as a Freshman." The Advisor informed, with the President pausing to contemplate this information.

He knew of the Briefs Family, given the fact Dr. Briefs was one of the world's most brilliant minds, rivalling even that of the late Professor Gerald Robotnik. And it seems that his daughter has inherited that same intelligence. If they were housing those creatures and that boy, Naruto, then the President was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright then, but make sure to pay especially close attention to that Eggman character. And make sure to have one keeping an eye on that Naruto boy, at his school." The President said.

Given the fact his granddaughter will be attending school in Station Square, he wanted to make sure the boy wasn't a threat.

"We've already sent out a reconnaissance team, Mr. President. They'll be sure to report back any suspicious activity. And we're dispatching an undercover agent to get information on the boy, one of our best. If there's any unusual activity, we'll know about it." Replied the Advisor.

*Briefs Compound*

"Why do I have to wear this stupid uniform?" Naruto asked with an annoyed expression.

The reason being the school uniform that he's forced to wear, which consisted of black dress shoes, gray dress pants, a white button up shirt, a navy blue tie with white and black stripes, and a black jacket with white buttons, and lining along the edges, with the logo for Station Square Academy on the left side.

"Why do I even need to go to school?" Asked Naruto, while looking at Dr. Briefs and Panchy.

It was bad enough he had to go to school, but he had to wear this damn uniform, too!

"Because Naruto, it's important for you to interact with other people your age. Along with making friends with others, besides Bulma, Sonic, and the others." Dr. Briefs replied, with Panchy nodding in agreement.

"And besides, I think you look rather dashing in that uniform, Naruto." Said Panchy, ruffling his hair, making Naruto look down with an embarrassed blush, not used to such a thing.

"Could I at least change the shirt or tie to something with orange?" Naruto asked, conceding to their points, but wanting to at least have something orange to wear.

"No can do, Naruto. The school doesn't allow customizations to the uniform. Isn't that right, Bulma?" Dr. Briefs said, giving his daughter a knowing look.

"I just wanted to put the Capsule Corp logo on the sleeve!" Bulma grumbled, while crossing her arms, given she had tried altering her old school uniform before, and got into trouble for it.

Naruto then glared at Sonic, when he caught the hedgehog snickering at his attire.

"Yeah, laugh it up, blue boy. You wouldn't be laughing, if you were forced to wear this." Stated Naruto, smirking at the idea of Sonic being stuck wearing this outfit, while Sonic scoffed at the thought.

"They'd have to catch me first." Sonic retorted, knowing he'd outrun anyone that even tried making him wear something like that, before Sally came out of the kitchen and handed Naruto a bento box.

"Here you go Naruto, don't want to forget your lunch on your first day." Sally said, with Naruto smiling and putting it in his bag.

"Thank you, Sally." Replied Naruto.

"Aaah, you two look so cute together!" Panchy cooed.

"Yeah, already seeing him off Sally! And you aren't even married yet, how sweet!" Said Amy, smiling teasingly at the two.

This immediately made Naruto and Sally blush in embarrassment, and quickly step away from each other, while stuttering out denials. Though they then gave everyone glares, when they started laughing, with Sonic laughing the loudest. However Sonic's laughter immediately stopped, when Amy suddenly hugged his arm.

"Oh Sonic! Maybe we can have double date, you and me, with Naruto and Sally, wouldn't that be romantic? And you also haven't said anything about my new outfit." Amy said, with Sonic gulping as he looked at Amy.

After getting settled in the Briefs Compound, Bulma had allowed Amy to use some of her old clothes that don't fit her but fit the pink hedgehog. Amy now wore, white and purple shoes, black leggings, a green skirt, a white off the shoulder top with a pink heart, and a black tank top under it.

"It um…it, looks nice?" Sonic said nervously, not wanting Amy to get angry and attack him with her hammer, or worse her crossbow.

"Who's laughing now, hedgehog." Stated Naruto, smirking at Sonic's predicament, while said hedgehog glared at him.

"Alright boys, that's enough teasing for now. Let's go Naruto, before you're late." Bulma said, being the one driving Naruto to school.

Nodding, Naruto waved to the others, before he and Bulma headed for her car.

Exiting the compound, Bulma drove to Station Square Academy, being familiar with the route from her own time there.

Once they arrived outside the Academy, Naruto got out and waved to Bulma as she drove off. Sighing in resignation, Naruto entered the school, stopping by the Principals office to collect his schedule, before heading towards his homeroom.

It took a while, but Naruto eventually found it and entered the classroom, and took a seat.

"Hello there." Someone said, from beside him.

Looking, Naruto saw it was a girl wearing the female version of the uniform. The girl had reddish-brown hair, that went just past her shoulders, blue-green eyes, and a polite smile.

"You're a new a student, right? So am I, I just started a few days ago. My names Sara, by the way." Said Sara, holding out her hand, which Naruto shook.

"Yeah, I'm new here, too. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, with Sara smiling brightly at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto." Said Sara.

"You too, Sara." Naruto replied.

Just then, the door opened, and in walked who Naruto believed was their teacher. He looked rather average with shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a blue coat, glasses with pink lenses, a turquoise vest, a white sweater, dark grey pants, and black shoes.

"Hello everyone. Before we start, I'd like to make a brief announcement to you all. Your teacher, Ms. Westerly, will be taking a leave of absence. Therefore, she will be not with you for the remainder of the semester. So, for the time being, I'll be your teacher. My name is Mr. Stewart, and I hope we'll all get alone." Said Mr. Stewart, smiling at the class.

"Hello Mr. Stewart!" Said the students.

"Alright. Now then, I have a little test for everyone." Mr. Stewart reveal, with most of the students groaning, making him chuckle lightly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too hard. You just have to fill out some basic questions about yourselves, like hobbies, favorite color, favorite animal, things like that. So I can get to know you all, a little better." Said Mr. Stewart, before he started handing out the test papers.

While he was doing that, Naruto noticed Mr. Stewart gave him a quick glance, one he hardly noticed. But for a moment, it seemed like the teacher was analyzing Naruto.

'There's definitely more to him, than just being a regular teacher.' Naruto thought, figuring that it might have to do with Eggman's attack, and the chances that people might have seen him, Sonic, and the others.

For now, Naruto will remain courteous, not wanting to cause a scene, or make any trouble for himself and his friends. Besides, Naruto felt that Mr. Stewart wasn't a bad guy, having a cool and collected aura about him, like Kakashi.

'Let's just hope he's not a pervert, like Kakashi-sensei.' Naruto thought, remembering the books Kakashi constantly read.

He already had to deal with two perverts as his teachers, he didn't need a third.

*Construction Yard*

Meanwhile, back at the construction yard, the workers were once again going about their day, still unaware of the presence of a Chaos Emerald. Though suddenly, one of the machines came in contact with the Emerald, causing it to be surrounded in a green glow, getting everyone's attention. However, they didn't have time to wonder about it, when the machine began going crazy.

"Hey! What's happening?! Help! Somebody help me! I'm losing control!"

The excavator began moving madly around the construction site, with the worker inside, unable to regain control.

"Ahh! I can't stop this thing!"

Thankfully, the excavator soon got stuck on a bound of dirt, allowing the worker to jump out.

"Hey! Are you alright?!"

"I... don't know. All of a sudden, that thing has a mind of its own."

They then turned back to the excavator in fear, when it started moving again, only to relax when it stopped, just as soon.

*Briefs Compound*

Back at the Briefs Compound, Cream and Cheese were watching the news, seeing it was talking about something that happened at the construction site.

"_An unusual gemstone was discovered today, at a department store construction site. Eye-witnesses at the site report that construction machinery seemed to malfunction, whenever it gained within close contact of this strange jewel. The stone does appear to be radiating an invisible, highly-charged energy. Now some of you watching at home, may be experiencing static. This is a direct result of the gem's magnetic power._ _This is an artist's rendering."_

Cream gasped in surprise when she saw the picture, it was a Chaos Emerald!

"Cheese come on! We've gotta tell Sonic!" Cream said, jumping off the couch, as they both ran out the house to tell Sonic that they found a Chaos Emerald.

Running outside, Cream and Cheese spotted Sonic resting in a tree.

"Sonic, you won't believe it!" Cream said, getting Sonic's attention.

"Huh? What's up?" Sonic asked, sliding down the tree.

"They've found one! They've found one! A Chaos Emerald!" Cream revealed, surprising Sonic.

*Eggmans Base*

"_Authorities are conducting a thorough investigation of the surrounding area, to determine the possible source of the gem. SSTV will continue to keep you posted with further updates. This is Scarlet Garcia, reporting live from the site for SSTV news._"

"Well, what do you know?! A Chaos Emerald, right under my nose!" Eggman laughed, pleased that he'll get the chance to retrieve a Chaos Emerald.

"Orbot get my cards! And prepare the SWATbots and Buzzbombers! And get Pseudo-Sonic ready, too!" Said Eggman, wanting to have some extra back up in case Sonic and that blonde boy show up, unfortunately, Metal Sonic is still being repaired, so he has to use one of the older models.

But once he gets that Chaos Emerald, he can get rid of Sonic, the boy, and all their pesky little friends with an even more powerful robot.

*Station Square Academy*

Naruto yawned, as he listened to Mr. Stewart ramble on about history, with a bored look on his face. Though Naruto suddenly perked up when heard a familiar sound, looking out the window, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the Tornado.

'Why is the Tornado out? Is Eggman attacking again, or did they manage to find a Chaos Emerald?' Naruto thought, before raising his hand.

"Mr. Stewart, may I go to the restroom?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto." Replied Mr. Stewart.

Nodding in thanks, Naruto exited the classroom and headed for the restroom. Once there, Naruto created a Shadow Clone and sent it back to class, while Naruto himself left the school and followed the Tornado.

Returning to the classroom, the clone took Naruto's seat, not noticing Mr. Stewart's small smirk.

'You're good kid, very good.' Mr. Stewart thought, knowing that this Naruto sitting in his class, wasn't the real one.

Given from the reports he's read about the fight against Eggman, he knew Naruto had access to some strange abilities he displayed. Like switching places with that pink hedgehog, and sticking to the side of a building, so it wouldn't be that strange if he could create clones of himself.

'Meaning somethings going down right now, and my money's on Eggman.' Thought Mr. Stewart, knowing he'll have to wrap this up, so he can get a firsthand look at what was happening.

*Construction Yard*

"There it is!" Sonic said, pointing down at the construction site, that Cream told him was where the Chaos Emerald was found.

"Alright, here we go Sonic!" Said Tails, lowering the Tornado down, so they can collect the Emerald.

Unfortunately, before she could get any lower, she was forced to pull up, when E-11 Beacon, another one of Eggman's robots, charged straight towards them.

"Not so fast you blue nuisance! That Chaos Emerald is mine!" Eggman said in his Egg Mobile.

"Ugh, don't you ever get tired of losing, Eggman?!" Said Sonic, with Eggman growling at the insult.

"Sonic, get the Emerald! I'll take care of the robot!" Said Tails.

Nodding, Sonic jumped off the Tornado, free falling to the construction yard.

"Not so fast! Buzzbombers attack!" Eggman commanded, as dozens of large robotic bees appeared and charged towards Sonic.

"Really? These old things? Okay, I guess I could use a workout!" Sonic said, before curling into a ball and charging towards one of the Buzzbombers, smashing straight through it.

Directing himself towards the partially built building, Sonic landed on the frame, before running around it, with the Buzzbombers in hot pursuit. Smirking, Sonic grabbed onto one of the metal poles and spun around, delivering a kick to a Buzzbomber, sending it flying and into another, both of them exploding on impact.

Jumping and curling into a ball again, Sonic smashed into another Badnik, before crashing into three more, reducing them to scrap metal.

"Man, this is getting boring! You ever consider upgrading these things Egghead, you know, make them an actual challenge?!" Sonic taunted, only to shout in surprise when something crashed into him and sent him flying into a steel bar.

Groaning at the impact, Sonic looked to see what hit him, and thought for a moment that it was Metal Sonic. Only to groan, when he saw this robot copy wasn't as advanced as Metal. It was a Pseudo-Sonic, based on a younger and less experienced version of Sonic, before Metal was created.

"Oh great, another of the fakes. Okay, then let's see how fast you are." Sonic said, as he took off, with Pseudo-Sonic running after him as he did so.

Meanwhile, Eggman grinned widely, seeing both Sonic and Tails were distracted, allowing him to claim the Chaos Emerald for himself.

'And there it is!' Eggman thought, seeing the green Chaos Emerald ripe for the taking.

Lowering his Egg Mobile, Eggman reached out to take the Emerald. Unfortunately, before he could, the doctor cried out in pain, when Naruto suddenly appeared and grabbed the Emerald, while using Eggman's face to flip over him.

"Not so fast, Eggman! You aren't getting the Emerald." Naruto said, smirking, with Eggman growling in anger, while rubbing his nose, which was now crooked from Naruto's kickoff.

"You little brat, you'll pay for that!" Said Eggman, snapping his fingers summoning, with the rest of his Buzzbombers and SWATbots surrounding Naruto.

"Okay, we're doing this. Well you want the Emerald, come and get it!" Naruto said, before jumping into the air and landing on one of the Buzzbombers, while forcing it to fly away.

"Grrr, get him!" Eggman commanded, with the rest of his Badniks chasing after Naruto, while trying to shoot him down.

Seeing this, Naruto pulled out six kunai, throwing three of them at Buzzbombers, destroying them, while throwing the last three into the eyes of the SWATbots, blinding them and making them end up attacking their allies.

"HAHA! Nice try!" Naruto taunted, before forcing the Buzzbomber he was flying to crash into a SWATbot, before jumping off at the last second, while watching as both robots were destroyed.

Unfortunately, Naruto was forced to jump up, when something big, blue, and strong crashed into where he was standing. Looking, Naruto was surprised, when he saw what looked like a mechanical version of Sonic, only much bulkier, with a black and red visor.

"Is this Metal Sonic?" Naruto asked, wondered if this was Sonic's robot doppelganger, before looking at Eggman, when he started laughing.

"No you fool! This is Mecha Sonic, one who's speed rivals both Sonic's and Metal's, while his physical strength surpasses that of that annoying Echidna!" Eggman gloated, while Naruto gave him a deadpan look at the name.

"You're really bad with names, you know that." Stated Naruto.

Seriously, Metal Sonic, Mecha Sonic? What's next, Silver Sonic?

"And you're about to be crushed! Mech Sonic get the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman ordered, Mecha's visor glowing, before it shot towards Naruto

"Woah!" Said Naruto, barely able to dodge Mecha's speed, and quickly jumped away, when it was able to turn towards him.

'Okay, so it's as fast as Sonic and stronger than Knuckles, and I also have to deal with those other robots! Crap!' Naruto thought, ducking when Mecha Sonic threw a piece of machinery at him.

Thankfully, backup soon arrived, when suddenly, several SWATbots and Buzzbombers stopped moving, before their eyes turned purple and started attacking their allies. Taking a moment, Naruto saw Amy, Sally and Nicole had arrived, with Amy taking out some Badniks with her crossbow, Sally attacking with her Ring-Blades, and from what he could guess, Nicole was hacking the Badniks.

Relieved at the backup, Naruto turned towards Mecha Sonic.

"Okay, you cheap knockoff, let's go." Said Naruto, before creating seven Shadow Clones, sending six of them to deal with Mecha, while last stayed to help Naruto form a Rasengan.

Mecha Sonic dodged their attacks, before seeing his chance, with Mecha Sonic began dispatching the clones, one at a time, until they were all finally destroyed.

Unfortunately, one of the clones managed to slap a Paralysis Seal on Mecha, before dispelling. Leaving the Badnik unable to move, as he felt something slam into his back and began drilling into him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, as he slammed the Rasengan into Mecha Sonic, before the Badnik was sent flying back crashing into an excavator, before it exploded.

"NO!" Eggman shouted at seeing Mecha Sonic be destroyed, even worse was when he looked up and saw Beacon be destroyed, as well.

Eggman then cried out, when something smacked into his head. Looking, he saw it was the severed head of the Pseudo Sonic. Looking down, he saw Naruto, Sonic, Sally, Amy and Nicole smirking at him.

"Wow Eggman, I can't believe you actually had to break out these outdated copies. What, is Metal still not out of the repair shop, yet?" Sonic taunted, with Eggman growling as he glared at them.

"You won this round, Sonic. But next time, victory will be mine!" Eggman declared, before flying off.

Once he was gone, Naruto grinned and pulled out the Chaos Emerald.

"One down, six to go." Naruto said.

"Alright!" The Freedom Fighters cheered, glad to have found a Chaos Emerald, and got it before Eggman could.

Unknown to them, the Kyūbi had suddenly woken up, inside Naruto, with its eyes wide. As a shiver went through its back, once it sensed the power in the Emerald that the boy was holding.

"**N-No way...t-that much Power...inside such a small shiny stone...?!"** The beast could barely mumble, as it felt outclassed in terms of raw power, and doubted that even at its full power it could surpass that Emerald-.

'**Wait...didn't those animals say...th-that there were S-SEVEN in total?!' **The sudden thought froze the fox even more, as it realized that if all Seven Chaos Emeralds were used at once...even its Father and Uncle, let alone **HER**, would be nothing but crying toddlers to an Apocalypse, in terms of Pure Power!

'**This...definitely complicates things...'** The Bijū thought, knowing it will need to change its plans to finally attain its freedom, with these Chaos Emeralds now being a factor in things.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Mr. Stewart watched as Naruto and the Freedom Fighters celebrated their victory, while amazed at the battles he had witnessed.

'I guess they really are the good guys.' Mr. Stewart thought, starting to see that Naruto and his friends weren't a threat, like Eggman.

For now though, he'll keep monitoring them. But right now, he had to get back to class.

*Later – Briefs Compound*

"This is truly astounding. I've never seen anything like it, before." Dr. Briefs said as he and Bulma looked over the Chaos Emerald.

After Naruto and the others had returned to the Briefs Compound, where Naruto found his Shadow Clone waiting for him, before it dispelled, transferring all its memories back to him. They had put the Chaos Emerald far away from the lab equipment, not wanting it to mess anything up or overload anything, until they can see about putting it in a storage container. Along with the other Emeralds, once they find them.

Currently Bulma and Dr. Briefs were looking the Chaos Emerald over, wanting to see just how powerful it was.

"Yeah, and this energy and frequency it's putting out, it's unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's not electric, radioactive, or any other power source native to Earth." Bulma said, looking at the Emerald in fascination, before gaining a thoughtful look.

"Hey dad, can you take over seeing what we can find out about this thing, I just got an idea!" Said Bulma, before running off to her lab, eager to get started on her newest project.

*Later – With Knuckles*

Knuckles sat in an alleyway, looking over a newspaper showing Naruto, Sonic, and the others fighting Eggman.

Sighing, Knuckles tossed it away, and held a hand up to his face. He shouldn't be here, he should be home on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald from anyone who would try using it themselves.

'At least the others are still there, I know they'll look after the Master Emerald. And without Eggman there, his Empire will fall, soon enough.' Knuckles thought, taking solace in the fact that his other friends back home can protect the Master Emerald in his stead.

But it wasn't the same, it was his duty and responsibility to guard the Master Emerald, no one else's.

Knuckles then tensed when heard footsteps behind him. Looking, the Echidna scowled when he saw Eggman.

"What do you want, Eggman?" Knuckles demanded, only to be surprised, when Eggman fell to his knees crying.

"Please, help me Knuckles!" Eggman begged, while grabbing Knuckles's hands.

"If we don't do something fast, Sonic could make us prisoners on this planet forever! If we could gather all seven of the Chaos Emeralds, there's a fighting chance that we can somehow reverse the effect that sent us to this world and return to where we came from! Sonic knew he could use the Chaos Emeralds to warp himself through time and space; that's the reason he attacked, before you and the others could come up with a plan to combat me! You know how reckless Sonic is! The moment he broke through my defenses, he told me how he was bored of our World, and wished for a change of scenery, as he put it! He was determined to push his selfish search for thrills all the way this time, no matter who got hurt! Then to my horror, Sonic had managed to sabotage my machine, achieving his goal! He destroyed the containment unit and sent us all here, just for the fun of it! Please you must believe me, Knuckles! You know Sonic is always eager to cause problems for everyone, only caring about getting new thrills and excitement!" Eggman said, with Knuckles scowling, realizing Sonic did do this on purpose

"I've changed my ways, and want to live in peace, but Sonic won't let me! He won't even give me a chance to fix things! I want to get us back, but what I found with the Chaos Emeralds; do you know what happened? Sonic snatched it from me, while tricking the others to help him, and said that he's going to stay here for as long as he pleases!" Eggman cried, while blowing his nose on a hanky, for added effect.

"That selfish hog!" Knuckles growled.

"He said that we can't leave here, until he says so! He thinks this world's a lot more fun than ours, and if we don't agree it, then it's our tough luck! You'd think he'd be more concerned about his buddy? After all, look at how quickly he was to make new friends here, completely abandoning the ones he had!" Said Eggman.

"Sonic isn't my buddy! I'm sick and tired of Sonic turning everything into a game! Either Sonic gives us that Emerald, or I'm going to take it from him!" Knuckles said, knowing he's going to get that Chaos Emerald, one way or another.

"Be careful! Sonic says he'll crush anybody who tries to get it back!" Said Eggman.

"So then, a battle to the bitter end!" Knuckles declared, not seeing Eggman's tear-filled expression turning into a malicious smirk, knowing that he was once again successful in tricking the Echidna.

Knuckles won't let Sonic, or anyone else, stop him from returning to the Master Emerald!

*Next Day-Briefs Compound*

"Hello? Oh, hey Sara." Naruto said, answering his cellphone, which had been given to him by the Briefs, and saw it was Sara that was calling.

"_Hey Naruto! Glad I managed to get you at a good time. Anyway, I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out with me, and some of our classmates, so we could get to know each other better."_

"Yeah, that sounds great." Replied Naruto, smiling at the idea of getting to know his new friend.

"_Great, I'll call again to let you know where and when! See ya!"_

"See ya." Naruto said, before hanging up, while seeing Cream look at him curiously.

"Naruto? Is Sara your girlfriend?" Cream asked, tilting her head curiously.

Normally such a question would make Naruto blush in embarrassment, but after getting teased by Amy and Panchy for his interactions with Tails and Sally, it just made Naruto sigh. Along with wondering if he'll be asked that every time he interacts with girls.

The question also had the result of getting everyone's attention, with Amy and Panchy having a certain gleam in their eyes.

"No, Sara is not my girlfriend. She was just calling to ask if I wanted to hang out with her, and some of our classmates, to get to know each other better." Naruto answered, with Panchy and Amy pouting at losing the chance to tease him, while everyone else nodded in understanding.

Just then, everyone's attention turned to a news broadcast.

"_The strange energy spikes, which seem to be coming from the Silver Valley area, have played havoc with computers and machinery across the entire region. Investigators are looking into-"_

"Strange energy spikes? I bet that's another Chaos Emerald." Tails said, recognizing the signs of a Chaos Emerald in the area.

"Silver Valley, huh. That's actually not far from here." Muttered Naruto, before pulling out his phone and dialing Sara's number.

"_Naruto? Did something happen?"_

"No, I just heard something strange on the news." Said Naruto.

"_Really? Give me a sec…huh, that sounds like what happened at the construction yard the other day, with that strange gem. OH! Let's go check it out, maybe we can find another on there!"_

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll meet you at the train station, along with anyone else you can bring." Replied Naruto, before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked

"I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. If it is a Chaos Emerald, I can send one of my clones to look for it, while I hang out with Sara and the others." Said Naruto, knowing he can keep Sara and the others away from where his clone was searching, by taking them down a false path.

Ensuring that they won't be pulled into a conflict with Eggman, should he have seen the News Broadcast, also.

"Great idea, Naruto. I'll follow in the Tornado to help search." Tails said, smiling at Naruto's idea.

"I'll go to." Added Sally, since that way, there will be four of them, including Nicole, searching for the Emerald.

"Great! I can arrange for the train ride for you, and the others, Naruto." Said Bulma, while going to make a call to get it sorted.

"What about you, Sonic? Are you going with them?" Amy asked, looking up at the blue hedgehog, who was lounging on the second floor railing.

"Hm? Nah, Tails and Sally can handle themselves, and they'll have Nicole and Naruto's clone there to help, in case Egghead shows up." Sonic said, as he didn't need to help them all the time, knowing his friends can take care of themselves.

Besides, he already went to Silver Valley on one of his runs and didn't want to check it out again so soon.

*Later*

Arriving at the train station, Naruto looked around, before spotting Sara waving at him.

"Hey Naruto! Over here!" Sara called out, with Naruto returning the wave and approached her.

"Hey Sara. Who these two?" Naruto asked, seeing a boy and a girl standing with her.

"These are Videl Satan and Joey Wheeler. They go to our school, I met them on my first day, and they're great friends to have. I also invited some others to join us, but they were too chicken to come, after hearing what was happening in Silver Valley." Sara said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Naruto." Videl greeted with a smile, as they shook hands.

"Nice ta meet ya pal, the names Joey Wheeler." Said Joey with an accent, and smirking with his fist held out.

"You too, Videl, and you as well, Joey." Replied Naruto, while fist bumping Joey.

Naruto also noticed that like him, Sara, Videl, and Joey were all wearing clothing more suited for hiking.

"What's with the cowboy hat, Naruto?" Sara asked, taking notice of the cowboy hat that Naruto was wearing, with the whiskered blonde grumbling at the mention of his hat.

"Panchy asked me to wear it, to keep the sun off my face." Replied Naruto, wishing she had just let him use a regular hat, but insisted on the cowboy one, as it provided more protection.

"We should get going, the train will be leaving soon." Videl stated.

Nodding, the four boarded the train, which soon headed for Silver Valley.

*With Sonic*

Sonic sighed contently as he relaxed outside on the railing of a balcony. Unfortunately, he soon heard a familiar sound in the air, making the hedgehog open his eyes and see what looked like an imp-like creature land in front of him.

"Whaddya want, Bokkun?" Sonic questioned in annoyance at seeing Eggman's Messenger Bot.

"Message for you. Here you go!" Bokkun said, pulling out a large TV from his bag, and placed it on Sonic's foot, before playing it.

"_Sonic! I'm sick of all of your selfish stunts! This time, you've gone too far! I'm challenging you to a showdown! Meet me at Silver Valley in one hour. Don't be late!"_

Sonic looked at the message with half-lidded eyes, while wondering what he did this time to make Knuckles angry.

"_This message was brought to you by the Eggman Empire, which is not responsible for its content, except this part!"_

The television then exploded in Sonic's face, while Bokkun flew away laughing. Now peeved at having his relaxation disturbed, especially by the fact it was from a television exploding in his face!

"Knuckles is gonna regret that." Sonic swore, before jumping off the railing, as he took off running.

*Silver Valley*

"Man, check out dat view." Joey said, as the four stood by the lake, taking in the view of Silver Valley.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Added Sara, always loving the chance to admire the natural scenery.

"It really is." Naruto said, smiling.

Even if Tails, Sally and his clone didn't manage to find the Chaos Emerald, it was still worth coming here for the scenery.

Naruto then tensed, when he sensed something behind him, but before he could react, he screamed in pain as he was hit with a powerful blast of electricity.

"Naruto!" The three shouted in worry for their friend, as Naruto fell down unconscious.

"Naruto!" Sally, Tails, and Nicole shouted, while running out towards their friend, having been following Naruto and the others from a distance, after not finding any signs of a Chaos Emerald.

The moment they saw Naruto get attacked, they knew that Eggman was here. And wanted to get their unconscious friend and his classmates out of there, before the Mad Doctor could make his appearance.

Unfortunately, before they could make sure he was alright; they saw something big rise out of the lake. Looking, they saw E-47 Pumpty appear out of the water, before they were immediately scooped up and placed inside Pumpty's glass covered center.

"Eggman! You tricked them into broadcasting that news story!" Sally shouted, realizing there wasn't a Chaos Emerald here, and it was just a trap set by Eggman.

"I've generated artificial energy spikes, just like the ones made by Chaos Emeralds! It isn't my fault that those news hounds barked up the wrong tree!" Retorted Eggman, while grinning.

"I hate to admit it, but Eggman even had me outfoxed." Tails muttered, upset that they were tricked by Eggman.

"Well he ain't keepin' us here for long! HYAH!" Joey shouted, kicking the glass to break it, only for it to not give an inch.

Not one to give up, Joey kept kicking the glass repeatedly, in an effort to break it.

"Joey, stop, and save your energy!" Videl said, knowing he wasn't going to break of the glass, anytime soon.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try, none of you can leave! I need you here, in case that idiot Echidna fails to beat Sonic!" Eggman said, wanting to have a backup plan, in case Knuckles fails to defeat that damned Hedgehog.

"Echidna? Are you kidding me, Knuckles?!" Sally shouted, though sounding more annoyed, than angry.

"He got tricked again?!" Said Nicole, not believing that Knuckles is still falling for Eggman's lies.

"I'm so telling Amy." Tails stated, knowing fully well that Amy will hit Knuckles with her Piko Piko Hammer for this.

Something that Tails is perfectly alright with.

*With Knuckles*

'Where's Sonic? He should've been here by now!' Knuckles thought, annoyed that Sonic has yet to show up.

Just then, Knuckles felt a gust of wind, and saw Sonic standing in front of him.

"Hey there, Knuckles!" Sonic greeted with a smirk.

"You're late, slowpoke!" Stated Knuckles.

"Yeah, well, I stopped to enjoy the scenery! This planet is pretty cool! It's nice here! Yeah, you'd like this world too, if you weren't such a party pooper!" Sonic said, while pulling out a flower and sniffing it, causing Knuckles to growl in anger, as that only reinforced what Eggman told him.

"Enough talk, let's go!" Retorted Knuckles, wanting to get this over with and get the Emerald.

"Oh relax, will ya?! We have all afternoon to duke it out, buddy boy!" Sonic said, not seeing why Knuckles was so angry at the moment, more than he usually was.

"I'm not your buddy, and don't forget it, smart aleck! Now put 'em up! I didn't come here to sniff the flowers!" Knuckles said.

"That's your loss! You don't know what you're missing, but if you rather get clobbered by me-." Sonic said, only to be cut off by the enraged Echidna.

"SHUT UP! Now give me the Emerald you stole! OR ELSE!" Shouted Knuckles, making Sonic open one of his eyes to look at the Red Echidna, as he started to realize what was going on.

"Your brain's even slower than your feet!" Stated Sonic, realizing that Knuckles had once again been tricked by Eggman.

This caused Knuckles to grow even more furious, before he made the first move and attacked Sonic. Sonic, in response, dodged the Echidna's attacks, no longer having the urge to fight, after realizing that Knuckles had let himself get tricked again.

As they continue to fight up the mountains, Sonic ran up a cliffside, with Knuckles climbing up in hot pursuit, before running to the top of a tree.

"Not a bad view! Woah!" Sonic said, before stumbling, as he felt the tree shake.

Knuckles had grabbed the tree that Sonic was standing on and threw it. But thankfully, Sonic had managed to land on the ground unharmed. Knuckles then continued to knock down trees, in attempt to crush Sonic, but the Hedgehog proved too fast for his rival, even when taunting the Echidna.

After the trees stopped falling, Sonic jumped up and Spin Dashed Knuckles, with the Echidna managing to hold back the attack, before they started rolling down a cliff. The two rivals struggled to gain the upper hand, as they rolled down the cliff, before eventually splashing in the water.

"HEY, HELP ME!" Sonic cried, splashing in the water, thinking he was drowning.

Though after a moment, Sonic opened his eyes and saw he was simply sitting in the water, with Knuckles giving him an annoyed look.

"Huh? It's lucky that I fell in the kiddy pool!" Sonic stated sheepishly, before jumping out and facing Knuckles.

"Get ready, you're going down!" Sonic said.

"Hmph! Let's end this, now!" Stated Knuckles.

*With Naruto and Co.*

"Go Knuckles! Show Sonic that he can't keep us stuck here! Our only hope for you is to drown that tyrant!" Eggman cheered, watching Knuckles and Sonic fight in the distance, while the others watched within Pumpty.

"So, you three have been staying at the Briefs Compound with Naruto?" Sara asked, as she glanced at Sally and Nicole, while Tails was working on trying to free them.

"That's right. He invited us to stay, and the Briefs allowed us. Naruto's been a great friend to us, he helped free our friends Cream and Cheese, along with rescuing Amy from Eggman, and helped us find a Chaos Emerald." Sally replied, smiling at the unconscious blonde, who has proven himself time, and time again, as a valuable ally and friend.

"He sounds like a really great person." Stated Videl.

"Yeah. So, uh, who are those two duking it out over there, and why?" Joey asked, motioning to Knuckles and Sonic, with the Mobian girls groaning at the reminder.

"The hedgehog is our friend, Sonic, and the Echidna is Knuckles. The reason they're fighting is because, once again, Knuckles has let himself be tricked by Eggman into helping him." Answered Nicole with a facepalm.

"Wait, again? This has happened before?" Sara asked, amazed that someone could let themselves be tricked by the same person multiple times.

"Yep." Sally and Nicole said, while sporting a deadpan expression.

"Got it!" Tails said, smiling at managing to remove one of the panels on Pumpty, now she'll be able to rewire it, so they could escape.

Just then, Naruto groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're awake!" Sara said, relieved her friend was alright.

"Yeah, uh, what happened?" Naruto asked, confused, before narrowing his eyes, when he spotted Eggman.

"We're currently trapped inside one of Eggman's machines. But Tails should have us out of here, soon." Sally answered, while motioning to the vixen.

"Yeah, it should only take a few minutes, I just need to carefully rewire it to open the-"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, smashing a Rasengan into the glass destroying it, figuring that would be quicker.

"…Or you could just do that." Tails stated, as they all jumped out of the robot, which was thankfully knocked down from the explosion the Rasengan caused.

"Hey guys! Are you alright?" Sonic greeted, after running up next to them, having taken notice of the explosion, and saw his friends escaping Eggman's machine.

"We will be, after we teach that giant talking egg a lesson." Said Naruto, while glaring at Eggman.

"You brats really don't know when to quit do you?!" Eggman said, reactivating Pumpty to take care of them in a more permanent fashion.

Seeing the robot get up again, as everyone immediately scattered, with Naruto getting Sara, Videl, and Joey away using Shadow Clones, as Pumpty started firing on them.

"RAAAH!" Knuckles shouted, jumping towards Pumpty and smashing his fist through its head, ripping out several wires, before doing it again and again, until finally the robot was shut off.

"Knuckles, what're you doing?!" Eggman demanded, angered that Knuckles wasn't attacking Sonic.

"Beat it, Eggman! I agreed to get the Emerald from Sonic to go home, not to hold anyone hostage! If I fight Sonic, it's going to be a fair fight between me and him!" Knuckles said, angry that Eggman would use hostages.

He may want to get home, but he wouldn't force Sonic to hand of the Emerald with such a method.

"Fine then. It seems I have to do this myself! Behold the upgraded and more powerful Universalamander!" Eggman declared.

Everyone watched as out of the water, a giant mechanical green creature rose out of the water, looking like a giant reptile or dinosaur, and being even bigger than Pumpty. The creature, Universalamander, then let out what sounded like a cross between a screech and a roar.

"Woah, that things definitely bigger than last time." Sonic muttered, seeing Universalamander looked much more dangerous than the last time he faced it.

"Guys, you need to get out of here, now!" Naruto said to his classmates, having his Shadow Clones get them away, before they could argue, knowing they'd only get hurt if they stayed.

"Universalamander, activate Atomic Breath!" Commanded Eggman, the Roboticized Salamander roaring as it unleashed it's Atomic Breath.

"Scatter!" Sally shouted, as they all jumped away from the attack.

Knowing they had to put their fight on hold for now, Sonic and Knuckles ran towards Universalamander and began attacking its legs. Tails, meanwhile, remotely called the Tornado with her and Sally jumping in, as it flew by.

"Take me up to its head, Tails!" Sally said, activating her Ring-Blades.

"Right!" Replied Tails, firing at the Badnik as she flew in close.

Seeing the plane, Universalamander aimed its hands at it before rotating them, and unleashing its Finger Missiles at the Tornado.

"Woah!" Tails shouted, spinning the Tornado out of the way of the missiles, with Sally taking the opportunity to jump out of the Tornado and stab her blades into Universalamander's body.

"Nicole, see if you can find a weak point on this thing!" Sally said, as she climbed up Universalamander to take out its eyes, as that'll at least give them one advantage.

"Right Sally!" Replied Nicole, as her Holo-Body formed and flew around the Badnik, scanning it for a weak spot to take it out.

Naruto, meanwhile, joined Sonic and Knuckles to take out Universalamander's legs, throwing several kunai with Explosive Tags into the right leg before detonating them. Causing Universalamander to cry out, as it stumbled slightly from the damage to its leg.

"Nice one, Naruto! Keep it up, and this thing will come falling down!" Sonic said, as he and Knuckles moved to attack the leg Naruto had damaged.

Seeing that they were actually dealing damage on his machine, Eggman growled angrily, before taking notice that Pumpty still seemed to be in somewhat working order. He then saw that Sara, Videl and Joey had returned, after Naruto's Clones dispelled, making Eggman grin wickedly.

"Universalamander, Pumpty attack those brats!" Eggman commanded, pointing to the three normal humans, with the two machines turning to the three and acknowledging the order, with Pumpty swiping at them with its excavator arms and Universalamander firing its optical Space Beams.

Seeing his friends in danger, Naruto's eyes widened in horror and immediately moved to protect them.

"Damn it, I won't make it in time!" Naruto cursed, only for his body to then arch with Lightning, while also expelling a gale of wind.

Then before he knew it, he was in front of his friends in a burst of speed, much to everyone's shock. Unfortunately, while this meant that his friends were protected, Naruto would take the fully brunt of those two attacks, with him screaming in pain as he was smacked aside by Pumpty, along with Universalamander's Space Beams blasting him through the trees. Thankfully, Naruto was durable enough to survive, along with his healing factor saving him, but he wouldn't get up for a while.

Seeing their friend get hurt, everyone was horrified and angry at Eggman.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted, glaring at Eggman for hurting his friend like that.

"Sonic, here!" Tails said, throwing out five Rings towards Sonic.

Catching the Rings, Sonic felt his power go even higher than with just one, nearly to the same extent as if he used a Chaos Emerald.

Not wasting another second, Sonic curled into a ball and shot forward, smashing straight into Universalamander, while moving at high speeds, crushing and destroying everything inside the giant Badnik, before shooting out the top of its head. Not stopping there, Sonic then charged straight down towards Pumpty, smashing through it, making sure it wouldn't get back up.

Both Badniks crashed into the lake, while Sonic glared up at Eggman, who gulped seeing how angry Sonic was, and knew it'd be wise to make a hasty retreat. Not wanting to test his luck, Eggman immediately flew away, but not before ensuring he teleported the remains of Pumpty and Universalamander back to his base.

Seeing Eggman retreating, everyone ran to where Naruto was blasted to, worried and fearful for their friend. Reaching where he was, they found him under some trees, with Sonic and Knuckles lifting them off. Thankfully, they saw he was still alive, but definitely needed some help.

"Hey! Up here!" Shouted Bulma, waving down at everyone in a Capsule Corp Jet, having been contacted by Sally, while they were held hostage.

"We're all here! Hurry, Naruto needs help!" Sally said.

Hearing this, Bulma quickly landed the jet, thankful it also doubled as mobile medical unit, and opened up the door. Though the moment it was open, Amy shot out with her hammer in hand.

"Knuckles, you idiot! You let yourself be tricked by Eggman, again!" Amy shouted, with Knuckles paling at seeing the hammer wielding hedgehog.

"Wa-wait, I can explain!" Said a fearful Knuckles.

"No excuses! Amy…CHOP!" Shouted Amy, slamming her hammer into Knuckles head.

"Well, I sure hope somebody gets that phone..." Sonic started.

"Why?" Asked a curious Tails.

"Because I freaking called it!" He finished with a laugh.

"As amusing as it'd be to see Amy beat up Knuckles, let's get Naruto inside, first." Said Bulma, running out to help Joey and Videl carry Naruto in, with the others nodding in agreement, and went inside the jet.

*Later*

Opening his eyes, Naruto was met with seeing his friends and classmates standing around him.

"Hey. Did we beat Eggman?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah we did. But are you alright?" Sally asked as they looked him over, as Naruto sat up and rolled his shoulders, while wincing slightly.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but better. What about you three, are you alright?" Asked Naruto, while looking at Sara, Videl and Joey.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Sara said, smiling at her friend, with Naruto relieved to hear this, before looking down.

"That's good. And I'm sorry I put you three in danger." Said Naruto, given it was his idea to go to Silver Valley, so he could help find a Chaos Emerald, only to fall into Eggman's trap.

"Don't worry about it. Sally, Tails and Nicole explained that you didn't intend to put us in danger, and planned to not have us get involved, if Eggman showed up." Videl said.

"Yeah. Don't beat yourself up, pal. Besides, it's kinda our fault, for going back to the fight." Said Joey sheepishly, given none of them wanted to abandon their friend, with Sara and Videl nodding in agreement.

And they had also really wanted to see the fight, given it's not every day they get to see giant robot fights, in real-life.

"And also, thank you for saving us." Sara said, before kissing Naruto on the cheek, surprising the whiskered blonde, even more so when Videl kissed his cheek, as well.

"Thank you, Naruto." Said Videl, she and Sara smiling at him.

"Uh, i-it's fi-fine." Naruto stuttered with a blush, while everyone looked at him in amusement.

"I'm sorry." Said Knuckles, while looking down, getting everyone's attention.

"Knuckles." Said Naruto, looking at the Echidna.

"It's my fault this happened. I made the mistake of trusting Eggman and his lies, again. That Sonic intentionally sent us here and I just…I should have learned he can't be trusted." Knuckles said, hating that he seems to always fall for Eggmans lies, and because of that, Naruto got hurt and could have died, because of his mistake.

Though Knuckles looked up, when Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at the Echidna.

"It's fine Knuckles, you just wanted to go home and were desperate to find a way back. Eggman just used that desperation against you. What's important, is that you learned from this and will learn to trust your friends, from now on." Said Naruto, with Knuckles looking at him surprised, before looking around at the others, who nodded and smiled at him.

"Friends." Muttered Knuckles, before looking up when he felt something placed on his head, and saw it was the cowboy hat Naruto was wearing.

"And I'd like us to be friends too, Knuckles. Consider the hat a gift from a friend." Said Naruto.

Knuckles was surprised by this, and touched the hat, not knowing what to say. Instead, Knuckles nodded, while swearing to trust his friends from now on.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto is now attending Station Square Academy where he has met Sara, the President's granddaughter, and his new teacher, everyone's favorite secret agent badass, Mr. Stewart! Then we see Naruto helping Sonic and Tails find the Chaos Emerald only to encounter Eggman and Mecha Sonic as well, but our heroes managed to beat Eggman and get the Emerald, with Kyūbi taking notice of the power within the Emerald, and how it surpasses it, Hagoromo and Hamura, and even Kaguya. And keep in mind, just one Chaos Emerald is said to contain unlimited power, all seven together is basically OP x 1000, as remember Sonic, Silver, and Shadow were able to go against Solaris, a literal god who consumes time itself, thanks to the Emeralds. Along with being powerful enough to power the Gaia Temples and put the world back together! So yeah, the Chaos Emeralds basically surpass anything and everything in the Elemental Nations. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Naruto learning just how he was able to move as fast as he did in Silver Valley, along with getting some news from Tsunade and Jiraiya of what he'll be doing for the time being. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'How did I do that?' Naruto thought, as he sat in the living room, while looking at himself.

Five days had passed, since the incident at Silver Valley. Since then, he's gotten closer to Sara, Videl, and Joey, to the point where he can truly consider them friends, as well. With the three of them even coming over a few times, to hang out.

Though while Naruto was glad to have made some new friends, he was still confused about something.

That being, back in Silver Valley, when Universalamander and Pumpty had attacked them, only for Naruto to appear in front of them in a burst of speed.

'And the wind and lightning that came off me, when it happened.' Naruto thought, confused at how that happened.

Sure, Naruto knew he could move faster than any normal human, even more so when he uses the Kyūbi's Chakra. But that time, he wasn't using the Kyūbi's Chakra, and moved faster than he ever did before, even when using it.

Suddenly, Naruto was pulled from his thoughts, when Sonic appeared and sat down on the back of the couch.

"By the way, Naruto. I've been meaning to ask, how'd you move so fast?" Sonic asked, curious and excited to know how his friend was able at such speed, eager at the chance of having another rival in speed, besides the "Highway Star" he met, when he first arrived on Earth.

Even better, was that Naruto would be running, rather than driving a vehicle, making it much more fun.

"I actually don't know how I did that, I just did it. I asked Gamakichi to tell Pervy Sage and Granny about it, to see if they knew anything. So far, I haven't gotten a response yet." Naruto replied, having summoned Gamakichi again, after summoning him the first time, along with getting a reply from Jiraiya and Tsunade after letting them know he was still alive, and alright.

As if summoned by his words, Naruto sensed Gamakichi wanting to be summoned and he did so, summoning the small orange toad.

"Yo!" Gamakichi greeted with a salute.

"Hey Gamakichi. What took so long with a response?" Naruto asked, given it shouldn't have taken this long to get a reply on if they knew something, or not.

"Sorry kid, Tsunade had to talk with the higher-ups in the village, before she and Jiraiya could give me anything. But here, they gave me this to pass on to you." Gamakichi said, handing Naruto a scroll, before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Opening the scroll, Naruto frowned when he saw it was a letter, his frown deepening as he read it.

"What's it say?" Sonic asked, figuring it wasn't good, going by the expression on Naruto's face.

"It says that they're trying to find a way to bring me back, something that isn't easy given how I ended up here, and no one in the Elemental Nations has ever experienced something like this, before. Not only that, but for the time being, they want to me stay here on Earth, because of some things that are happening right now. There's also a Storage Seal that they say might contain information on my sudden speed." Naruto answered, frowning, as he pulled the scroll open some more, showing the Storage Seal.

Though what he didn't mention, was that Jiraiya had gotten word from his spies, that the Akatsuki have started making their move. Having already captured the Jinchūriki of the Gobi, Han, from Iwagakure. Meaning it wouldn't be long that, until they come after him, as well.

"Isn't that good? They're working on a way to bring you home, while you get to figure out how you ran that fast, and maybe even learn how to use it more often." Said Sonic, not seeing the problem, while Naruto nodded reluctantly.

"Maybe, but I don't like the fact that I'm basically exiled for the foreseeable future, even if they do manage to find a way." Said Naruto, upset that even if they do find a way to get him back to the Elemental Nations, he wouldn't be able to return, anyway.

Which he needed to do to get Sasuke back, to keep his promise to Sakura, and before Orochimaru turns him into a meat suit.

"Well, maybe they're just doing it to protect you from what's happening there." Said Amy, as she walked up to Naruto and Sonic, having heard some of their conversation.

"If something bad is happening, this is probably the safest place to be right now." Amy said, taking a seat, while Naruto gave another nod in acceptance of her points.

Given the fact he's in an entirely different world, having gotten here by complete accident, and having done so in a location hardly anyone could reach, as well. Then Naruto was basically as far away from the Akatsuki, as he could get.

But still, he promised Sakura, and himself, that he'd bring Sasuke back to Konoha, and time wasn't really on his side. Besides, even if Sasuke wasn't with Orochimaru, Naruto still wouldn't like the fact that his home wants to keep him in another world, just to keep him safe. After all, he is a Ninja, and safety wasn't exactly part of the job.

Naruto knew he was bound to encounter dangerous enemies, and nearly die, the moment he got his forehead protector. Hell, he nearly died before he even got it, when Mizuki tricked him.

Then after he got it, Naruto was thrown from one near-death experience, after another. First encountering the Demon Brothers, then Zabuza and Haku in the Land of Wave; then encountering Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams, and getting swallowed by a giant snake; Pervy Sage pushing him off that cliff, given they didn't know if the Kyūbi wouldn't simply let him die; fighting Gaara and Shukaku; nearly being killed by Kabuto; fighting Doto in the Land of Snow/Spring; along with his battle against Sasuke, at the Valley of the End.

It's honestly a miracle he's survived this long, with everything he's gone against.

Sonic and Amy nodded in understanding, seeing the frustration on their friend's face at not being able to go home. They, along with their other friends understood it, since they missed their home, as well. While they may be enjoying their time here on Earth, and spending time with the friends they're making. It still wasn't their home, without their friends and families.

So they could understand Naruto's frustrations, more than anyone.

'Well, no use staying upset over it. Might as well see what they sent me to practice.' Naruto thought, while unsealing what they sent him.

Inside the seal, Naruto found more scrolls containing information on Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Control and Kenjutsu, with the latter being another art that his Clan was known for.

There was also a note from Jiraiya, saying to send pictures of his progress with the Elemental Manipulation and Shape Manipulation scrolls that were in the Chakra Control Section. Along with wanting Naruto to practice with the Rasengan, to where he can create it himself with one hand. After that, he will send him a scroll on the next step of his training in the Jutsu.

'Next step? What next step, I thought the Rasengan only had three steps, and I already completed them?' Naruto thought, intrigued as to what else he could do with the Rasengan.

Though he was a bit annoyed, since Naruto believed his method of creating the Rasengan with a Shadow Clone was good enough.

Naruto then grabbed the scroll that might explain his burst of speed. Opening it, Naruto was surprised that it was about a Kekkei Genkai, Swift Style, that allows the user to move at speeds that rival the Hiraishin. It's also said that Swift Style was made by combining Wind and Lightning Chakra, which would explain the lightning sparking off him and the gale of wind from his movements.

It also mentioned that prior to mastering Swift Style, his body would emit traces of the Elements that create Swift Style. Given that unlike other Sub-Elements, Swift Style was an internal one, rather than being external, like the Ice Style and Wood Style for example. So Naruto would need to work on containing his Wind and Lightning Chakra, before he could use Swift Style to its full power.

'Well, that explains why I have an affinity for Wind, Lightning and Water.' Naruto thought, remembering Jiraiya's surprise that he had three affinities, rather than just one or two at max, like with most Ninja.

It also explained all the scrolls on Elemental Manipulation and Meditation in the Chakra Control Section, he'd need to have perfect control over his Wind and Lightning affinities.

Though while Naruto was excited to have a Kekkei Genkai, even cooler was that it'd allow him to move at speeds to rival the Hiraishin. At the moment, he couldn't use it, besides subconsciously accessing it, like when he helped his friends.

Naruto jumped slightly, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Looking, Naruto was surprised to see Dr. Briefs standing there, having not heard him enter the room. He also noticed the others had also entered the room, making Naruto realize he had been really focused on the scrolls to notice.

"What's on your mind Naruto?" Dr. Briefs asked, having seen the blonde boy looking deep in thought.

"Oh, just a letter from home, and an explanation about that burst of speed I had at Silver Valley." Naruto answered, before explaining the Swift Style, its abilities and how he may have that Kekkei Genkai.

Something that made Sonic grin widely, while planning on having them race, once Naruto mastered the Swift Style. While the others were amazed to learn that Naruto will be able to run at such speeds.

Though the scientist also understood Naruto's disappointment, since he couldn't use this Kekkei Genkai immediately. But also believed it'd be best if Naruto didn't run like that, just yet.

"Well, think of it this way, you aren't used to moving at speeds that fast, like Sonic here is. If you tried, you run the risk of hurting not only yourself, but those around you." Dr. Briefs said, with Naruto nodding at his words, knowing that was true, especially if he kept unleashing blasts of lightning and wind.

"But don't let that discourage you, use it as motivation to train harder to contain those elements within you. And who knows, it might have other benefits, outside of helping you control your Kekkei Genkai, at the moment." Added Dr. Briefs, knowing what it was like to learn something new and want to try it, but having also learned to be patient, and not rush in headfirst.

Something he made sure Bulma understood, whenever she got a new idea for an invention, and not rush into creating it.

Before Naruto could reply, Panchy entered the room, carrying a phone, and having a worried look on her face.

"Dear, your old friend, Chuck Thorndyke, just called. He said his grandson, Chris, hasn't come home yet." Panchy said, with Dr. Briefs frowning in confusion at hearing this.

"Hm, isn't today when the boy's parents are coming home?" Dr. Briefs asked, knowing Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke rarely have time to come home and see their son Chris, but when they do, the boy always makes sure he goes straight home after school, to see them.

"Yes. That's why he called, he wanted to see if we've seen Chris at all, or at least know where he was." Said Panchy, with Dr. Briefs scratching his head, finding it odd, given the fact that the Elementary School Chris attends lets out before Naruto's own High School, and the blonde only got back just a few minutes ago.

"I could go check on Chris, and see if he was held back at school, or something." Naruto offered, also finding it strange, but hoped it wasn't anything dangerous.

"What about your training?" Amy asked.

"I doubt this will take long, and if by some chance it does, then I can just leave a couple Shadow Clones to focus on training." Replied Naruto, while shrugging.

"Thank you, Naruto. The Elementary School isn't far from the Academy, so it shouldn't be difficult to find it. I'll also call Chuck and let him know we'll see where young Chris is." Dr. Briefs said.

Nodding, Naruto created twelve Shadow Clones, and handed them the Scrolls to begin going over them. Seeing the Clones, Sally crossed her arms and pouted.

"Those Clones are so unfair." Sally grumbled, while wishing that she could use Shadow Clones, as well.

Given the fact that she's both the leader of the Freedom Fighters, and Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, she has a lot of responsibilities. If she could make Shadow Clones, it'd make her life so much easier.

"Sorry Sally, but I never was one to play fair." Naruto taunted lightheartedly, before taking off.

*Later*

Arriving at the Elementary School, Naruto frowned as he saw how the building itself was empty. However, outside was completely different, as he saw a class of children, one of whom he guessed was Chris, sitting on the bleachers and in front of them was nonother than Eggman and his latest robot, E-51 Intelligente.

'Though at least this one doesn't look so tough.' Naruto thought, seeing that Intelligente looked like it belonged in a classroom rather than in a fight.

Figuring this wouldn't take long, Naruto decided to forgo stealth and simply walked out onto the field.

"Oi, Egghead!" Naruto shouted, getting everyone's attention, with Eggman scowling when he saw Naruto.

"You!" Said Eggman, angry that his newest enemy was here to thwart his plan.

"Yeah, me! And seriously?! You're holding a bunch of kids hostage? What, finally got tired of getting your ass handed to you by me and Sonic?" Naruto asked, smirking, making Eggman growl angrily, before turning to Intelligente.

"Intelligente!" Eggman shouted.

"Yes sir!" Said Intelligente, standing straight.

"Get rid of Naruto!" Commanded Eggman.

"So that's his name." One of the children said, having seen him on the news, but never heard anything regarding his name.

"Yes sir, whatever you say!" Intelligente replied, before its hat lifted up, unleashing a barrage of missiles at Naruto.

Not losing his smirk, Naruto jumped up and flipped over the missiles, before creating a Shadow Clone.

'This'll be easy.' Naruto thought, holding out his hand as he and his Clone formed a Rasengan, while dodging the missiles that fired at them.

Unfortunately Naruto's smirk vanished, and his eyes widened, when Intelligente's arm suddenly extended and smashed its fist into his Shadow Clone.

"Oh, that's not good." Naruto stated, before crying out as his Rasengan exploded in his face, given it hadn't fully formed before his Clone was destroyed.

Groaning at his attack backfiring on him, Naruto quickly shook off his dizziness, while wincing from the pain that his arm was in. Thankfully, his healing factor was already taking care the damage.

Looking up towards his opponent, Naruto immediately jumped away, when Intelligente fired another barrage of missiles at him.

"OHOHOHOHO! Nice try you blonde annoyance! But Intelligente is stronger than he looks! He has the ability to completely analyze his opponents' moves, strength, and weaknesses!" Eggman revealed, while grinning, having begun upgrading several of his Badniks after his last few encounters with Naruto, not being used to fighting someone like him.

Given Eggman created his robots to fight Sonic and his friends, not someone like Naruto. So, he figured some upgrades were in order to combat his latest nuisance.

Gritting his teeth at learning this, Naruto knew that meant the Rasengan was useless given Intelligente would just destroy his Clone, before the attack could fully form.

'Well, you know what they say, if at first you don't succeed, then cheat.' Naruto thought.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said, creating dozens and dozens of Clones that all charged towards Intelligente.

"It's no use! Intelligente will just destroy all these copies!" Eggman declared, seeing Intelligente destroy the clones easily.

"Then it's a good thing they aren't meant to defeat it. Water Style: Water Bullet!" Naruto shouted, as he and a clone appeared from behind the Badnik, before spitting out a blast of water at Intelligente.

"Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder!" Said the Clones, while unleashing a stream of lightning from its hands, electrifying the Water Bullet.

The collaborated Water and Lightning Jutsu had the desired effect Intelligente, short-circuiting the android, before it finally exploded.

"Damn it! Why didn't I waterproof and insulate my machines?!" Eggman shouted, knowing that was something he should have already done, especially given how his plan with the Krudzu failed, since the mechanical plant had shorted out after it started raining.

"Wow!"

"He's tough!"

"I don't know. Why do you keep going against me, Sonic and the others, knowing you'll lose?" Retorted Naruto, while crossing his arms.

"Here Naruto, your prize!" Said Eggman, as Naruto raised a brow at hearing this.

"My prize?" Naruto asked, wondering if this was a trap, or something.

"A little reward for your victory!" Eggman said, before pulling out a badge with his own grinning face on it.

The sight of it made Naruto deadpan, while realizing that Eggman definitely had more than a few screws loose.

"No way, I wouldn't be caught dead with that." Stated Naruto.

"Fine. You take it." Said Eggman, offering the badge to one of the students.

"No thanks, keep it!"

"Yuck, who'd want that?!"

"Nasty!"

"Alright, I'll wear it myself! Bye!" Eggman said, putting the badge on his jacket, before jumping in his Egg Mobile and flying away.

'What a sad little man.' Naruto thought, before looking at the students.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Chris Thorndyke, your family is worried sick about you." Naruto said, while looking to see which one is Chris.

"I'm Chris Thorndyke. Thank you for helping us, uh…Naruto, right?" Said Chris, stepping forward, as Naruto nodded.

"Great. Will the rest of you be able to get home okay?" Naruto asked, while looking at the other kids, wanting to make sure they wouldn't get into any more trouble.

Once making sure that the kids will be able to get home safely, Naruto and Chris left, with Naruto escorting him home.

*Later*

Arriving at Thorndyke Manor, Naruto whistled in amazement at how big it was, rivaling even the Briefs Compound.

Naruto followed Chris inside, while not wanting to be rude and just enter another person's home, he also wanted to explain to the kid's parents, what happened that kept their son away.

"Hey mom and dad, I'm home!" Chris said, smiling when he saw his parents ran out.

"It's Chris!"

"Oh Chris!"

Naruto smiled at the happy family reunion; glad he was able to help.

"I was so worried!" Lindsey Thorndyke said, while hugging her son.

"I told your mother you could look after yourself, but she wouldn't listen!" Added Nelson Thorndyke, ignoring how he was the only one freaking out.

"Sorry, I got held up at school! But Naruto showed up and helped out!" Chris said, directing his parents attention to Naruto.

"You, young man? You helped our son?" Nelson asked, with Naruto nodding.

"Yeah. The family I'm staying with, the Briefs, got a call from someone named Chuck, saying Chris hadn't come home yet. I offered to go find him and saw him and his class being kept at the school by Eggman and one of his robots. Don't worry, nothing really happened! I took care of the robot and Eggman ran off." Naruto explained, while adding the last part quickly, when he saw the worried and concerned looks on their faces, before sighing in relief to hear their son wasn't hurt by that mad scientist.

"So, you're the boy staying with my old friend. Thank you for saving my grandson, and his friends." Chuck Thorndyke said, while walking up to Naruto and shaking his hand.

"Yes, thank you. Please, if there's any way we can repay you, just name it." Said Nelson, with Lindsey nodding, both wanting to reward the one who saved their son.

"Don't worry about it. And you don't need repay me, I'm always happy to help people and send that Egghead running. I'll get going now, I'm sure you all have some catching up to do. Later!" Naruto said, giving a two finger salute, before heading out the door and Shunshining away in a swirl of wind, once he was out of sight.

Though while Naruto had been happy to help and stop whatever Eggman's plan was this time, he realized Jiraiya might have a point. He hadn't been able to use the Rasengan today, because of Intelligente destroying his Clone, and what's to say he won't encounter other enemies that can realize this flaw and take advantage of it.

If Naruto wanted to be able to effectively use the Rasengan, he'd need to learn to use it without Clones.

*Next Day*

"Okay, that should be it." Naruto said, currently dressed in only a pair workout slacks and running shoes, while strapping the training weights to his legs and arms.

After returning to the Brief Compound, Naruto had his Clones dispel themselves, letting him see everything Jiraiya had sent him. Included among the scrolls were a set of training weights, which had been a gift from Gai and Lee, they had Jiraiya send him with the scrolls. They also had seals on them, that adjusted themselves to fit the wearer and increase their weight, after Naruto gets used to them. The current set weight is twenty pounds on each, with Naruto grunting when the weight activated.

Taking a moment to get used to the increased weight, Naruto then started his physical exercises, having already created Shadow Clones to begin training with the other scrolls. His physical training consisted of, a hundred sit ups, pull ups, push up, and fifty laps around the compound. It was made more difficult due to the weights, but Naruto pushed on.

Though while Naruto was training, the others had taken notice of him training and were curious to see it firsthand. And they were amazed at everything Naruto was doing, not expecting such an intense workout from someone so young, all while he was wearing those heavy weights.

Once Naruto had finished his exercises, he went through handsigns.

"Earth Style: Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto said, watching as a clone of himself formed out of the ground.

This was one of the few Elemental Jutsu he knew, that were outside his affinities. The reason being that given these Clone's ability to reform, as long as they have Chakra and aren't fully destroyed, they make for ideal sparring partners.

They're better than just regular Earth Clones, as while those are more durable than regular Clones, they done' have the ability to reform themselves. And given Naruto's strength, he tended to break them, a lot.

'I may hate that snake bastard, but he definitely knows his Jutsu.' Naruto thought, knowing for as twisted as Orochimaru is, he was still a Sannin for a reason.

With that, Naruto and his Clone started sparring against each other.

"Wow, he's really good." Bulma muttered, while eyeing Naruto as he fought his Clone, enjoying the free show.

"Yeah." Agreed Tails, also finding herself watching Naruto.

"What do you think Nicole?" Sally asked, not looking away.

"Huh?" Said Nicole, not really hearing Sally's question.

"Yeah Naruto does look good. But…I'm more interested in someone else." Amy said, smiling as she glanced up at Sonic on the roof.

Panchy smiled at her daughter, knowing what she was really thinking in her head and recognizing the look on her face. It was the same look she had, whenever she saw her husband working in his lab, always happy doing what he loved.

Cream just looked at Naruto in awe, the same way she looked at Sonic whenever he helped her. The look a little sister gives her amazing big brothers.

"Careful dear, you don't wanna catch flies." Panchy teased at seeing Bulma's open mouth.

"Or maybe you all can just take some pictures, it'll last longer." Added Amy, while smiling mischievously.

This made the four blush at being caught in their "subtle" observation of Naruto training, and quickly looked away. Though they still to sneaking glances at the blonde boy.

Amy and Panchy exchanged matching grins at this.

*Later*

After finishing his training and dispelling his Clones, Naruto had gone to take a shower and got dressed in a burnt orange shirt, navy blue jeans, and orange/black sneakers.

Walking past a window, Naruto glanced outside and was surprised to see Cream and Cheese picking flowers.

"Wonder why they're picking flowers?" Naruto wondered, not seeing Amy and Tails walk up in front of him.

"Cream misses her mom." Said Amy, getting Naruto's attention.

"Her mom?" Naruto asked, surprised to hear about one his friends' family members, one who hadn't been teleported with them.

"Yeah. Back home, Cream loved picking flowers and making crowns out of them for her. And being sent here…Cream hides it, but she really misses her mom." Tails said, looking at the young rabbit sadly, as Naruto's eyes widened, before looking at Cream solemnly.

He knew that feeling, being an orphan and never knowing, or seeing his parents, he only knew they were dead, and when he asked the Sandaime about them, he told him.

"_It won't bring back the dead."_

It had always hurt Naruto, when he thought of how the Old Man had told him that in such a cold tone, when he asked about his parents.

But for Cream, it was even worse, she knew her mother was alive, but because of the circumstances, she couldn't see her. Not even knowing when, or even if, she'll ever get to see her again.

"I just wish...I just wish we could do something to cheer her up." Amy said, wanting to do something to cheer Cream up, but not knowing what to do.

Hearing this, Naruto gained a determined look and went to find Sally, only to see her round the corner.

"Sally!" Naruto called out, getting the Princesses attention.

"Huh? Yeah Naruto?" Sally asked.

"Can I borrow Nicole for a while?" Asked Naruto, with Sally raising a brow at the rather strange request.

"Uh, sure, just be careful with her." Sally answered, while handing Nicole's hand-held computer to Naruto.

"_Is there something I can help with Naruto?"_ Nicole asked.

"Yeah, could you find me a nearby meadow, or some place with lots of flowers?" Naruto questioned, with Nicole realizing just what Naruto was asking her, and would have smiled if she could at the moment.

"_I know the perfect place."_ Replied Nicole, bringing up the image of the location.

"Great, also I need a Power Ring." Naruto said, with Sally nodding and handing him one.

"Thank you. Tails, I'm also gonna borrowing the Tornado!" Said Naruto, with the vixen snapping her head towards him.

"What?! But you can't even fly!" Tails said, not wanting him to wreck the Tornado.

"Don't worry, I won't be the one flying." Stated Naruto, before running outside to get Cream and Cheese.

Unknown to Naruto, Sonic had been watching Cream pick flowers as well, and had a similar idea, before grabbing a poster and running off.

*Later*

"Um, Naruto where are we going?" Cream asked, tilting her head in confusion, after Naruto suddenly came outside and asked her and Cheese to come with him into the Tornado.

After the three had gotten in the plane, Naruto had plugged Nicole into the Tornado, letting her fly it to their location. Cream had asked a few times about where they were going, but Naruto only smiled, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"_We've reached our destination."_ Nicole said, before Naruto could answer, while landing the plane.

"Well Cream, come on. I know you'll both love this." Said Naruto, as they all got out of the Tornado.

The moment Cream got out, she gasped in amazement at what she saw.

Flowers, hundreds and hundreds of flowers all different colors, as far as she could see.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Cream said as she and Cheese smiled joyfully at the sight.

"Chao, Chao!"

Naruto smiled as he watched Cream and Cheese run off into the meadow, playing and picking flowers. Taking out the Power Ring, Naruto inserted it into Nicole's console, allowing her to manifest her Solid-Holographic Body.

"That was really kind of you, bringing Cream and Cheese here." Nicole said, smiling at Naruto, which Naruto returned, while still watching the duo run around.

"She deserves it, they both do. This, and anything else I can do to make sure they keep smiling." Replied Naruto, before turning his attention back Cream and Cheese.

Nicole looked at Naruto, amazed at his words, before smiling softly at seeing how calm and serene he looked, watching Cream and Cheese play.

"You're a natural you know, acting like a big brother for Cream, maybe even a father." Nicole said, as Naruto looking down at that.

"I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents, or what happened to them. I was just stuck watching all the happy families in Konoha. Kids my age playing with their siblings, or their parents, and I was always jealous of that, because it's something I never had. But it also taught me, what I'd do if I ever had kids in the future, or if I ever had anyone that looked up to me as a big brother. I wanted to be the best I could be, and make sure they didn't know the same loneliness and sadness that I felt." Naruto explained, with Nicole looking at him in surprise and sadness that he had to experience that.

"I wasn't always like this you know, an AI in a computer." Nicole revealed, with Naruto looking at her surprised to hear this.

"You weren't?" Asked Naruto, curious to know what happened to make Nicole like this.

"No. I used to be a normal Lynx; I was actually Sally's best friend. My father was a scientist that worked closely with her father, leading to us meeting and being friends ever since. I had inherited my father's intelligence, some even considered me a prodigy. One such person was the Grand Vizier of Sally's father, Dr. Kintobor. One day, he asked me to participate in a research experiment, he wanted to see if it was possible to upload a person's mind into a computer, allowing them to interface with all technology and be safely transferred back into their body. Of course, the experiment was dangerous, so I and my parents had to sign several forms, that we were aware of the danger, but still volunteered to participate. Unfortunately, something went wrong when my mind was uploaded, I don't know what, only that my original body had died as a result and I was trapped in a computer. They were able to keep me "alive" so to speak, by turning me into an AI. I was then given to Sally, so she can watch over me, while I was to protect her. All while she was unaware, that I was what all that's left of her best friend." Nicole explained, while looking down in sadness.

"And what happened to that Kintobor, guy? I hope he wasn't in too much trouble, after the accident." Naruto asked, however, this made Nicole's eyes widen, before her face froze up in a myriad of emotions that made the boy feel bad about what he said.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel bad!" He quickly apologized, while giving her a bow.

"N-no! It's alright...besides, it's something you might need to know sooner or later." She admitted, with a shake of her head.

"You see, today we know Kintobor as-."

*Eggman's Base*

"Dr. Robotnik! We need help fixing the following sectors." Called out a repair droid, to the now groaning Eggman.

"Really now?! Just how badly are we doing?!"

*Flower Meadow*

"WHAT?!" Screamed the blonde in disbelief, getting a pair of confused stares from the rabbit and the chao, before they shrugged it off, after seeing Nicole wave at them.

"I know, it seems improbable that such a kind person like Kintobor could become...Eggman, but it's the truth." Nicole said, while looking down in sadness at the memory of who their arch-nemesis once was.

Though she looked up, when Naruto grabbed her hand and saw him smiling at her. Surprised and touched by his gesture, Nicole smiled and squeezed his hand in thanks.

"Naruto! Nicole! Come on!" Cream said.

"Chao, Chao!"

Naruto and Nicole's smiles turned to ones of amusement, as Cream and Cheese pulled them into the meadow to play with them.

*Later*

After returning to the Briefs Compound, Naruto and Nicole had joined the others in the living room, while Cream had run off with all the flowers they had picked. Not long after they returned, Sonic had ran in and laid down on a chair.

"Where'd you go?" Naruto asked, not knowing the blue hedgehog had gone anywhere.

"Oh, you know here and there." Replied Sonic, smiling, with his arms behind his head, with Naruto raising a brow at his response, before shrugging.

After a while, Cream came running downstairs with a big smile on her face, while carrying three flower crowns, one made of orange and yellow flowers, one made of green and purple flowers, and one made of blue and red flowers.

"Here you go!" Cream said, smiling as she put the orange and yellow flower crown on Naruto's head, the green and purple one on Nicole's, and the blue and red one on Sonic's.

"Thank you, Cream." Said Naruto, while smiling at the little girl, only to be surprised when Cream hugged him.

"I'm glad you like it! Thank you for today!" Cream said, while hugging Nicole as well, before running off to make more flower crowns.

"Way to go buddy! Cream will only give her flower crowns to the people who she really likes a lot, like you!" Sonic said, giving Naruto a thumbs up, while Naruto looked at the hedgehog and his own flower crown, realizing where Sonic had gone.

Naruto smiled at Sonic's words; glad he was able to make Cream happy.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruto, for the time being, is to remain on Earth and far out of the Akatsuki's reach, along with learning he has the Swift Style Kekkei Genkai. Naruto then goes off to help Chris and his friends against Eggman and Intelligente, also don't worry for those that don't like Chris, he and his family won't appear often. Next we see Naruto doing some training with some of the girls enjoying the show, before going over to Naruto wanting to cheer up Cream and Cheese. Naruto then learns about Nicole's backstory and Dr. Kintobor (who is an actual character and becomes Robotnik) before the two have a moment, before playing with Cream and Cheese. Finally the four return to the compound where Cream gives Naruto, Nicole, and Sonic (who also wanted to make sure Cream was happy) flower crowns. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
